Real or Not Real: Memorial Games 2
by TimX7
Summary: One year ago Head Gamemaker Tim Lansing exposed the controversal Lazarus-Genesis Project. Now that his Genesis Protocol is active, he experiences memories that might not be real. All the while the next Memorial Games is starting.
1. Chapter 1

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the submitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**Title: Real or Not Real: Memorial Games 2**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: One year ago Head Gamemaker Tim Lansing exposed the controversal Lazarus-Genesis Project. Now that his Genesis Protocol is active, he experiences memories that might not be real. All the while the next Memorial Games is starting.**

**Author's Note: Some tributes from the first story will definitely return. But not all of them. So I'm going to need new tributes for the Districts that won last year's games and new tributes that have been reaped in place of the previous tributes on the losing team. The application will be at the end of this prologue. However I'm removing the Games outfit option. As there will be a uniform for all tributes while in the arena. I will also note that I will be toning this story down from it's predecessor.**

**Capitol Victor: Caligula Augustine's POV**

I sit beside Dahlia, as she is in labor. Our son is coming and he's coming soon. Finally Dahlia finally pushes him out of her. I cut the cord and our son is taken to be cleaned... I hold Dahlia's hand as she cries tears of happiness, we're officially a family and in just the nick of time too. The Games are about to begin again in a few weeks.

"So... What should we name him?" I ask her.

**Capitol Victor: Dahlia Snow-Augustine's POV**

"What should we name him?" my husband asks. I look at him and smile.

"Julius Tiberius Augustine..." I reply.

"Julius... That will be his name... Julius..."

**Head Gamemaker: Tim Lansing's POV**

"Thank you Caligula... Be sure to tell my cousin congratulations and Julius that his cousin and President Paylor welcomes him into the world." I hang up the phone in Paylor's office.

"Dahlia finally gave birth?" Paylor asked. "Congratulations are in order I guess."

"You guess Madam President?"

"Okay they are in order. Besides the Games are being set up for this year as week speak. Everybody is anxious than ever for them to begin... What after the drama that unfolded last year."

"Last year three tributes died under my watch. I haven't been able to forgive myself for their deaths. Even though one of them deserved such a cruel fate."

"None of them deserved their fate Tim. Especially not Anthony... Though we was abusive and angry at the world. He did not deserve to die. Put into a mental hospital to get over his anger and abusive issues sure, but not death. And I'm still sorry you don't have Elvis to share your good news with..."

That did hit a nerve... Though I did love her and our relationship was real, she was merely living a lie. She hid the fact that she was with the Capitol Intelligence Administration, and that she was assigned to watch over me to ensure I lived up to my grandfather's dream. She was killed by someone who is also working on the Lazarus-Genesis Project. I think her killer is hiding at the second and last facility, which Dr. Monroe believes is in the subways stations of District 13, whose only city was once a large North American city pre-Cataclysm, before the natural disasters. I say goodbye and get up to leave.

"Before you go... I need to know that your sessions with Dr. Monroe are going well."

I think back to my sessions, where I'm being helped to decipher which memories of mine is real and not real, ever since Monroe activated by Genesis Protocol last year. He did confide in me that he was the one who had to change my memories. And one of the biggest flashbacks I've been having in my dreams, is the one where I'm with Lavinia, and I'm the one killed by the Capitol hovercraft. In it, before I die from the spear in my chest, I notice Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen hiding from the hovercraft. They were hunting illegally. Then I wake up in a cold sweat. Doc assured me the dream is of a real memory. That means I was with Lavinia when she was captured, but we were only friends, despite our large age difference. There has to be more to the dream than what I'm being told.

"It's going well..." I say and then leave.

When I get home I check the mailbox at my large home, I got a few bills, letters from the victors who will be mentoring the tributes of their districts for this year, and one small package from the Capitol Intelligence Administration. Weird... What did they want to send me through the mail so badly, that they couldn't have just delivered it themselves to my office? I shake my head and take the mail inside, but drop everything except the package onto the kitchen table/island. I open the package and find a simple data card inside it. To which I take to my study and insert into the computer. The black backdrop falls down from the roof, and the holographic monitor turns on. I see the CIA logo and the case number, then it shows information on the Lazarus-Genesis Project. Mainly just me, and my life. And the voice I heard was familiar, it was Elvis...

_**It was during the 46th Hunger Games that he was born... Tim Lansing, the child that is to grow up and help change Panem for the better... The Prodigal Son was born when the opening gong for the games rang. As one life was born, up to a dozen lives was taken away. It seems like their lives were sacrificed for the savior of their future generations would bring in peace and harmony, but it wasn't...**_

_**Despite being perfectly healthy, there were a few minor problems with Timothy Lansing... Most notably, he didn't age like any normal human, instead he aged slowly, and looked like a young teenager in his early twenties. Plus he had a few mental disabilities that affected his life, made him unable to live a normal life like all normal children have... But his real story begins when he was in his early twenties, because he looked like a kid at that age, it was hard for him to find work. However the family of a alleged rebel group within the Capitol found use for him. They asked him to train in hand to hand combat, and various of weapons, including firearms, to protect their daughter Lavinia...**_

_**Sadly it was when the family's loyalties to the rebellion of District 13 was discovered by CIA loyalists to the President. Peacekeepers stormed the mansion and executed the parents and servents without trial, and publicly. However Lavinia and Tim made their escape. They made it all the way to District 12, where Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorned spotted them running toward District 13. However the hovercraft appeared and captured Lavinia. Tim on the other hand was not spared and was killed by the hovercraft's weapons. Though both Ms. Everdeen and Mr. Hawthorne were spotted hiding on one of the hovercraft's cameras. They were left alone... The orders were to kill Tim and bring in Lavinia for Avox transformation.**_

_**Dr. Alexander Monroe, rebel member and genetics lab supervisor, needed to put his new Lazarus-Genesis Project to human testing. However the President did not authorize it and prohibited the experiment from moving onto human experimentation. However Monroe went ahead behind the President's back and used Tim as his first test subject. The project was a success, and Tim Lansing was reborn as a Phoenix one year later, in the District 13 facility. However Tim had to be altered with the Genesis Protocol, a program that will alter the genetic make up of whoerver is going through the proceedure. Tim was altered to age up to his true age, and his mental disabilities were removed. Not only that but he was given the usual boost in everything with superhuman powers, that can only work when the Protocol is activated.**_

_**Tim Lansing's memories had to be changed by Monroe in the D13 facility. As Tim began to get violent when he remembered Lavinia being captured and him dying. So Monroe changed his memories, all while Tim was in stasis throughout the process. Tim now thinks it was someone else who was killed while escaping with Lavinia. And Tim's memories of the ordeal was changed to think he ran away from home during the 74th Hunger Games, which took place at that time, and was found by rebel leader Paylor. Monroe was given authorization around this time to use his project to build Mutts for the Games final three. To which he just took blood samples of each fallen tribute, and injected the samples into their own wolf fetus. Then used his project to rapidly age the Mutts. Then he got to work bringing the fallen tributes back to life. He couldn't get access to the other tributes that died, but he was only given the bodies of District Tributes from 1, 2, and 11. Which was all that needed. The President learned of the tributes being reborn, and asked to keep them alive for a emergency, but to keep them inside the arena facility that they were reborn in...**_

_**Monroe did so... But Snow's intentions wouldn't be revealed until after the Mockingjay Revolution... Which just ended one year ago, and after the Memorial Games.**_

Tim saw Evlis look at the camera, as she took her glasses off and started to sob...

_**There's more Tim... We never slept together... I was given your sperm in order to become pregnant with our son and daughter... I'm sorry I lied to you Tim, but it was for your own safety... I know I'm being stalked by the remainder of the Project from the D13 facility. Please know that if I die, this data card will be mailed to you when the Director feels it is the right time to send it to you. Please know that I fell in love with you the day you were pulled out of the stasis tank. You looked like a fully grown man, nothing like the man stuck in the boy's body that I seen in your personnel file. Please raise our children right, and always remind them of how much I love them, and that I will miss them...**_

Sounds of gunfire could be heard from outside of the room. She quickly put her glasses back on, and looked one final time into the camera.

_**They found me... Everybody else in the building has left for home by now... So I'm the only one here, besides the janitors. I have to get out of here and fast. I love you Tim... and I will never forget you...**_

I turn off the monitor and remove the card from the drive. I can't hold back the tears, I sob and cry... She actually loved me... I will miss her, even if her life was a lie... But I wondered that if she was killed by the remainder of Snow's loyalists in the D13 project facility, would they be targeting my children, my family, my friends or me next? I know what I have to do now. I've got to warn everybody I care about and now. I quickly rushed to the phone and started to call everybody on my staff, and even my family. If someone was trying to use them to get to me, they would have to fight for that pleasure.

**Katniss Everdeen's POV**

I put down the phone inside my temporary office in D13's peacekeeper station. I just got off the phone with Tim, who sounded afraid and concerned. telling me that the fight that started last year is not yet over. I don't think it is either... I do believe there are more out there and now they're coming out for revenge after last year's failure to tarnish our reputation as Gamemakers. Now someone maybe targeting us for revenge, or trying to use us to get to Tim and kill him. Well I hope Tim warns everybody else. Because it's time for me to start checking the name slips, to ensure that this year isn't rigged. Of course I was pulled away from that, Catherine was admitted into the hospital. She suffered a concusion, trauma to the head and a couple of broken bones from a car race she wrecked in... I sighed and took the slips with me, I had to go visit my former tribute...

**Rue Lorento's POV**

I slam the phone down onto it's receiver, and Thresh looks at me nervously. He hasn't seen me upset like this before. Then he takes another sip of his hot apple cider, it is autumn now and it is a bit chilly, despite the usual warm weather for District 11. But then again D11 is in the southern part of what was once called the United States of America, and after the Cataclysm, the weather changed drastically.

"Something wrong...?" he asked me before taking another sip from his mug.

"That was Tim..." I reply. "He thinks someone will target us to get to him..."

"Well he did anger the Snow Loyalists by having Snow's second death be recorded and broadcast all over Panem."

"I know but he was really upset that there are remnants of the Loyalists, who have been preparing to seek revenge from the rumored D13 Project facility."

"That would be bad, but we won't have to worry about Snow anymore. There is nothing left of Snow's body now. Unless they clone him and rapidly age him, he's never coming back to hurt us ever again." Thresh said to comfort me. "Now are you sure you don't want to mentor or even do the reapings in a couple of weeks?"

"I'm sure... I have a big surprise for the District at the reapings." I reply.

Thresh finishes the rest of his drink before giving me a peck on the cheek. "Well see you there then, and you better get those kids back in, it's getting colder as the days grow shorter..."

I nod and watch as Thresh leave's my house, then I get some warm clothes on to head out to the orchards and round up the kids who are harvesting right now. It is quitting time after all, and they need to get home in time for dinner. No overtime allowed for these kids, they're still minors, plus they have to finish their schoolwork at home...

**Vin Walker's POV**

It has been one hell of a year for my racing crew and I. We were welcomed back from the Games to a heroes welcome, though we did lose last year. But it was because of our fighting with honor, that we were given such a splendid welcome home. The head peacekeeper thanked us for honoring our fallen soldier's memory so well, that he managed to get the recently elected mayor to build a race track on the outskirts of the city for all of our racing needs. No longer do we have to race on the streets anymore. Now we can just race around a track that was built in the ruins of a suburban area, in an area once known as New Jersey... Don't ask me how I knew that name. I didn't really know it, but that is what the mayor told me the area was called once, pre-Cataclym of course.

I sit on the rooftop of a building, watching and rooting for Cat to win her race against this new racer that has entered our world. Cat makes a hairpin turn at the corner, but when her opponent makes the same turn, the opponent rammed into Cat's car and it rolled out of control. The opposing car managed to recover, but Cat's car was totaled and gas was leaking out of it. To make matters worse there was a small fire, with the gas leaking towards it. I quickly climb down the fire escape, and over to Cat's car. Where I check to see if she's alive and find that she's only unconscious and her forehead has been cut by glass. I pull her out and just in time too. The fire spreads and engulf the car. Then when I'm far enough away, it explodes...

**Unknown Driver's POV**

I pull my auburn hair out of it's ponytail. I smile as I look in my rearview mirror, I just took out one of the best racers in this district. I now know why they lost in the Memorial games last year. They just couldn't handle it, just like she couldn't handle me in a race...

**Author's Comment: Well here is the prologue of the latest story in the Memorial Games saga. Now here is the list of tributes that will be returning.**

**District 1 boy: Leif Daniels**

**District 1 girl: Emmagarde 'Emma" Stewart**

**District 2 boy: **

**District 2 girl: Livia Drusus**

**District 3 boy: **

**District 3 girl: **

**District 4 boy: **

**District 4 girl: **

**District 5 boy: Battler Stanson**

**District 5 girl: Cinnamon "Cin" Reese**

**District 6 boy: **

**District 6 girl: **

**District 7 boy: Gideon Rathe**

**District 7 girl: Mimosa "Mimi" Madrone**

**District 8 boy: **

**District 8 girl: **

**District 9 boy: **

**District 9 girl: Tammy Augustine**

**District 10 boy: **

**District 10 girl: **

**District 11 boy: **

**District 11 girl: Surprise Female Tribute**

**District 12 boy: **

**District 12 girl: **

**District 13 boy: Vin Walker**

**District 13 girl: Unknown Female Tribute**

**Capitol boy: **

**Capitol girl:**

**Yep that's it so far... Some Tributes were declared Victors in the last story, and can't compete again. But the losing tributes have had their names entered in the Reapings like four times the amount than those who have taken out tesserae, but also District 2 isn't holding the standard Reapings in this story. They've got a boys and girls fighting tournaments, tournaments that use non lethal versions of various melee weapons, to which the combatant can use to help them win their matches. So get to submitting... As I'm going to begin with District 13 and the Capitol first. Then do the rest of Panem four Districts at a time, like last time. So here is the new application, with the Games outfit option removed. As I have said, there will be uniforms for the tributes to wear into the arena...**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Description:**

**District:**

**Token:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Background:**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Chariot Outfit:**

**Interview Angle:**

**Quote:**

**Romance/Alliances:**

**Other:**


	2. Reapings: Capitol and District 13

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the submitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**Capitol Victor: Dahlia Snow-Augustine's POV**

I hold Julius as he sleeps soundly in my arms. I sit with my husband on stage in our victors seats. Tim once again steps to the podium to welcome everybody and wishes everyone to have a Happy Memorial Games, then moves on to his opening speech...

"As you know last year, we all witnessed those deaths..." he said. "Ever since then I have still been unable to forgive myself for letting them die under my watch. Even though it was not my fault they were killed. And I've been going through some personal issues as of late, and it's not the deaths that has been bothering me so much recently. I can't really say it publicly, as it is personal and involves only me..."

He has been upset over the memories that came back to him last year. I can understand that he would be upset at trying to figure out which memory is real and which one was created to keep his past hidden.

"So I'm going to do today's Capitol reapings, then it is with a heavy heart that I take a temporary leave of absence as Head Gamemaker of the Memorial Games..."

He's doing WHAT! This truly a surprise... I wonder when he came to that decision...?

**Haymitch Abernathy's POV**

I was pouring more whiskey into my mouth, when that boss of mine made the announcement. It made me spit my drink back out into a fine mist. Now what is going on inside his now, besides those memories?

**Capitol Victor: Caligula Augustine's POV**

Before Tim even has a chance to draw a name out, I stand up and whisper a question as to who is taking his place for this leave of absence. He whispered back his answer and I was now stunned. I quietly sit back down, Dahlia trying to get me to answer...

"Who is taking his place Caligula?" she asked. I turn to her and whisper the answer I got from Tim...

"It's you..." I whisper to her in her ear. Now it was her turn to be stunned. My own wife is taking over our cousin's duties while he does a little soul searching...

We sit and watch as Tim draws the girl's name.

"This year's Capitol tribute for the girls is... Ayssa Gamble!"

I heard that name before... Yes the Gamble family owns that hotel and casino in the Capitol, which recently opened. Oh boy... She is not good news... I've heard that her father was the general of Panem's military, until the rebellion changed that, then Snow's reappearence made matters even worse. Gamble's father was also the one ordered to bomb District 12

She climbs onto the stage and then I gringe when punches Tim in the groin. Finally I get up and help Peacekeepers hold Ayssa back, who is now screaming and cursing at him. She had to be taken into her private room to cool down, but Tim stood up and drew the boy's name.

**Capitol: Ayssa Gamble's POV**

Why the hell was I chosen for these stupid games! The Hunger Games would be more suited for me, not these Memorial Games! I wait as my partner walks past my room in the presidental mansion. I remember this was once a play room for other children and I, while our parents had to work for President Snow. Now it's a private visiting room for tributes, more importantly for me. My door was closed and I sat here on the velvet couch until my father entered the room. He smiled as we hugged...

"I can't stay for very long, but here is your token." He hands me my token for the games, then adds in... "Don't worry, these games won't last any longer. We're going to bring it all down to the ground in a fiery blaze."

"I know... I can't wait till the Loyalists are in control once more. I know we'll punish these Districts for their second rebellion, but remember we have to kill the Mockingjay and the Phoenix."

"I know..."

Once my father left, my mom and sister came in and said how proud they were that I was going to be in the games, and how thankful they were that it wasn't the Hunger Games. My mother and sister don't really liked President Snow, in fact they were against dad working for him as his lapdog. Now I don't even care where they stand in this new government, but it's going to go bye bye this year. This is the year that the Loyalists take back what rightfully belongs to them. Next year will be the 76th Hunger Games, and no longer will Capitol tributes be reaped. Only all thirteen districts will enter the Hunger Games. It will be glorious...

**Capitol: Anthony "Tony" Lansing's POV**

I stare up at my brother... My parents favorite sibling... They pretty much didn't know that I had ran away from home and lived on the streets of the Capitol since I was twelve years old. That was six years ago, now I'm eighteen and in my last year to be reaped. I'm going to volunteer for this... Soon the Lansing family will remember the son they neglicted and forgotten for six years, and I will win this year to live in my own mansion in the new Victors Village in the Capitol. They will NEVER forget about me ever again! When my name is written in the history books of the Hunger Games and Memorial Games!

I smile when Tim takes a look at the name on that piece of paper... He drew me... The color in his face turns pale, his draw dropping to the floor and he starts shaking. Dahlia, my cousin hands her son to her husband and helps Tim sit down in her chair... Confusion and whispering begins... I'm the one being reaped for the Capitol this year. I'm a tribute... Victory will be mine!

**Tim Lansing's POV**

"Tim what's wrong...?" Dahlia keeps asking me. Shaking me lightly... All I can do is look at the name on the slip of paper I drew. The name was "Anthony Lansing"... I recall the name... Though it has been six years since I last heard it or even seen it. It was my younger brother... I push Dahlia away and take the podium.

"Sorry about that... The boy tribute for the Capitol is... Anthony Lansing!" Then I saw him get out of the eighteen year old section, that all too familiar hair and goatee. Those violet eyes glisten with pride, and that wicked grin on his face meaning he's actually happy that he didn't have to volunteer. More importantly, I think he is smiling like that because he's returned to my life and is planning revenge for ignoring him six years ago. I read the Treaty of Peace, but since Ayssa had to be placed in her private visiting room, Tony shook hands with me.

"Remember me now brother?" he said and I nod a yes.

"I'm not out to get revenge against our family. I'm only here to ensure that I'm remembered as the second Capitol Victor in the history of the Games."

"I should've known you would be planning that, but you have a team of fourteen tributes to go through to be crowned Victor." I say as he walks into the mansion for his visitors.

**District 13: Vin Walker's POV**

Before I head to the reaping, I visit Cat who was released from the hospital and resting at her apartment. She looks pretty good for sustaining two broken legs, a concussion, and three broken ribs.

"How are you feeling chica?" I ask, she merely smiles and rolls her wheelchair closer to me, to give me a hug.

"I think I'm an official Morphling." she replied, I knew what she meant by that, she's addicted to morphine. Morphine is used in Panem as a way to cope, if you're a Victor in the Hunger Games, or to numb the pain of broken bones. It's real easy to get addicted to it, but not everybody is prescribed it by their doctors for that very reason. We don't want all of Panem to become Morphlings now do we?

"I've got to go Cat, sorry to hear you had your name pulled out of the reaping this year." I say... she only nods, but she understands that she has to be present, and that she knows she won't be able to return to the arena because of her injuries.

I arrive and go into my respective age section, just as the new mayor reads through the history of Panem and the events that led to the Memorial Games. We have no victors yet, as Cat and I were eliminated at the Cornucopia last year... Oh well, it was a short but fun ride. Katniss then takes the podium and draws the boy's name first.

"Alright... Representing District 13 this year for the boys is... Vin Walker!"

As luck would have it, I'm returning to the arena, but who is my partner as it can't be Cat.

**District 13: Megan's POV**

I take my seat in the eighteen year old section. I see Catherine Anton sitting away from the tribute sections in her wheelchair. Looks like I caused more damage to her than I thought. Oh well... You can't win make an omlette without breaking a few eggs. I hear Vin's name being called, and I grin. I know I'll be volunteering, only for the fame and glory, that and I can finally settle down in Victors Village, rather than move from one District to another. I'm a nomad, I have no home to belong to, and I have no last name. I only go by Megan... I tie my auburn hair into a ponytail and wait to see the poor sap who will be replaced by me.

"Our girl tribute is... Amanda Birmingham!"

I immediately stand up as the seventeen year old girl with long brown hair and grey eyes stood up. "I volunteer!"

She sadly sits down and lets out a loud huff, and I take the stage to stare down my partner, who actually reconized me.

"You..." he said balling up his hands into fists. "You're the one who almost killed Cat!"

"Is this true Miss..." Katniss asked.

"Megan, just call me Megan, as I have no last name. I don't even have a place to call home. I was only allowed into these reapings because I had to register for residency in this District, before I could be allowed to enter this District... And yes I did put Catherine Anton in her current state. I would do anything to win a race, but I wasn't trying to kill her on purpose. Luckily she survived with only minor injuries. She'll race again Vin... She will race again..."

Now Vin was mad. "I will NEVER forgive you for what you did to my best friend Megan!"

Katniss continues and reads the Treaty of Peace. Then as Vin and I shake hands, I say to him. "We're going to have to get along Vinny. We're partners after all."

**Tim Lansing's POV**

I breath a sigh of relief, another year of reapings is over and done with... However the Capitol reapings were the more interesting among the other Districts. I can see why when the Head Gamemaker is punched in the manhood by a Loyalists. I know Caeser will use this to make jokes about me during our interview this year, but Dahlia is taking my place as Head Gamemaker, so she'll be interviewed instead. Plus she has to mentor Ayssa, that can't end well for either of them. I place my keys on the kitchen table as usual, with the mail, however I feel something collide against the back of my head. Everything goes black...


	3. Reapings: Districts 1, 2, 3, 4

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the submitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**District 1: Emmagarde "Emma" Stewart's POV**

"Miss Emma!" the nanny shouted as she stormed into my bedroom. "Time to get up! It's Reaping Day!"

I let out a groan as I slowly com out from under the bedsheets and warm blanket. I look out the window and realize that it's another getting closer to winter day. It has to be cold outside today, and I have to attend the reapings. I'm really in no mood to attend today, what happened last year and all, then again I may not get reaped. My parents expect me to volunteer though, or else my sister will volunteer. I find it hard to believe that only a year has passed since the Victor Elena Goldsack took my place. Then again after seeing what she has become now, I guess I'm grateful that she did. I know I wouldn't want to end up a drunk like her.

I'm served breakfast in bed, poached eggs, sausage and hashbrowns with a glass of orange juice. After breakfast I get dressed and walk to the reapings with my sister Mimi. We go into our proper age sections and wait for the reapings to begin. Oh god... That drunk is our representative again. I really hate Haymitch, he's always drunk, but then again Elena is in the same boat as Haymitch, and I hate her with a burning passion.

**District 1: Leif Daniels's POV**

I take my seat and wait for the mayor to go through our victor list and history of Panem. Then Haymitch Abernathy takes the podium and begins the reaping.

"For the boys... Leif Daniels!"

I take the stage and stand in my place, as Haymitch draws from the girls drum.

"For the girls... Mimosa Stewart!"

Before Mimi can even leave her section, her sister stands up.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Emma shouted. Mimi got mad and started aruging with her sister. Eventually Emma pushed Mimi to the ground and took the stage. Well what can I say? Hopefully things will go well for us as partners. The treaty is read as we shake hands, with a screaming Mimi running away from town square.

**District 2: Livia Drusus's POV**

I finish checking my safety equipment and I put on my gi with black belt, I'm to be barefoot on the mats. I sigh heavily, this is it, the women's fighting tournament finals. I've brought down girl after girl to make it this far. And with luck against Antonia Sinclair in a few minutes, I have every reason to sigh with worry. I put on the padded vest and grab my wooden katana sword. I'm informed it is time for my match, and I walk into the indoor arena of District 2's training center.

"Now introducing her opponent... Livia Drusus!" the announcer says. I can see my opponent grinning, and thinking she has already won. But I'm not one to be underestimated, I can still put up quite a fight.

The announcer left the large sole mat for the ref. He calls us to the center and tells us to keep the match clean, we shake hands and go back to our corners, waiting for the bell to ring.

When it does we charge at each other, swinging our swords. I block and swing, but then I sidekick Antonia in the stomach, scoring one point for me. We return to our corners for the next round to begin, and when it does we go the same route, but only Antonia got a point in by getting in that lucky swing that hit my ribcage. Luckily for the padding...

**Livia: 1**

**Antonia: 1**

I change my strategy and front sweep her to the mat, then I bring my sword down onto her vest, scoring another point.

**Livia: 2**

**Antonia: 1**

We go at this till we're tied up, two points each... I sigh as this is the moment of truth, if I want to return to the Games and hopefully see Gideon again, I must beat her right here, right now...

We stand ready for the bell to ring, we hold our swords at the ready, and the bell rings. We charge at each other and block, deflect and even swing at each other. All swings missed their mark. But then I kick her in the stomach and deliver a devestating uppercut. One that sends Antonia, the daughter of a Peacekeeper drill sergeant, flying two feet into the air. She lands at the edge of the mat and spits out blood. I know I broke a few of her teeth with that uppercut, but the ref checks on her, before walking over to me to raise my hand in victory. I'm returning to the arena, this year is my year, I can only hope and pray Gideon comes back as well. I want him to be with me when I win. Actually I want him back on my time, so we both can share the glory of victory, and not the agony of defeat.

As I'm changing back into my street clothes, I hear a knock and allow the person to come in. To my surprise it's Anna's mother. She is grinning at me in her usual evil grin, that instills fear into all new recruits of the Peacekeepers.

"I just came by to say congratulations on knocking my daughter down a few pegs." she said. "Maybe now she will stop being so egomaniacal."

"Uh your welcome I guess..." I reply, I don't know what to say, she's actually thanking me that I just broke her daughter's jaw and possibly almost all of her teeth.

Just as she turned to leave, she looked back at me. "Oh and don't worry, doctors are working on repairing Anna's teeth and jaw as we speak. Though I wouldn't be anywhere near your visitng room when she gets out of the hospital today. She will definitely hunt you down and beat you senseless."

"Thanks for the warning..." I say, as she leaves the women's locker room.

**District 2: Wayne Bennis's POV**

I knock my opponent out with a well placed haymaker in the final match of the boy's tournament. But I'm not satisfied, I suspect this nerd of mine to be a homosexual, I hate them... I continue to pummel my fallen opponent, until the ref pulls me off of him. So what if he's not gay, I still must show the weak their place in life, at the bottom of the food chain. How did this twerp make it all the way to the finals is beyond me. But I'm declared the winner and I'm now the boy tribute for District 2. My partner is Livia Drusus, a returning tribute. I watched last year as she was beaten almost to death by that Howard guy. Though I'm a bully and violent to myself, anyone who beats up women is a prick in my opinion. Tony deserved what he got, besides Livia's District 7 boyfriend seems to be able to handle protecting her. He did his very best against Tony last near near the end of the Games.

Now I will treat Livia with respect, because I do respect the opposite gender. Even though they think I'm a jerk for picking on the weak.

**District 3: Mace Carron's POV**

I take my seat in my respective age section for this year. I notice that Enobaria is not our representative this year. Instead it's the always so peppy Effie Trinket. Enbaria must be mentoring this year for District 2, they would need a extra mentor, so Gale wouldn't have to shoulder the responsiblity alone. Not with what happened last year with Anthony, Tony was a psycho. He and Livia had to be kept seperate from each other, because of Tony's violent nature. He almost killed Livia, and she would be dead today, if it weren't for that Mutt. Effie takes the podium after the usual boring history and victors list.

"Happy Memorial Games!" she shouted excitedly, god what does she put in her coffee? "And May the odds be EVER in your favor! Ladies first!"

She drew the ladies name first, and it is...

"Ekaterina Obata!" Kat is returning to the arena? That's a first I guess... Now she's on to the boys.

"Wow! It's Mace Carron!" Now THIS is a surprise, I think history has just been made here today. Hopefully we're the only District with returning tributes... One can only hope, especially since the tributes from last year were given twice as many entries this year, but only for the losing Districts from last year.

**District 3: Ekaterina Obata's POV**

I sit in my private visitor's room, which was the same one I sat in last year. My family and friends visited me, but I had a sudden surprise when a Peacekeeper entered and handed me a datapad for video conferencing. When he leaves, I receive a video call from Enobaria. I turn it on and Enobaria's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey kid, I heard the surprising news, and I had to send you a message. So I decided to send you a video conference. Please don't say anything, because I'm going to be brief." she said before I could say anything. "You are a part of history now, one of the first ever tributes to return to an Games arena. This has never happened in Panem history, so enjoy it as you return to the Capitol as a tribute, and no matter if you win or lose this year. Please don't get eliminated at the Cornucopia. You really disappointed your old mentor by doing that, but at least you have a second chance to last longer than you did last year. And since I have to get back to my tribute, Livia, I'm going to end this call by saying good luck Kat."

Livia is returning this year too? I heard District 2 was having two fighting tournaments to determine their tributes this year. But I never expected Livia to win it all for the girls. I wonder if she's still the same old greedy, thinking of only herself, slut that she was last year. Maybe Gideon helped her change herself over this year. Who really knows with Livia Drusus...

**District 4: Scott Dalton's POV**

"Hey four eyes!" a bully said to a poor defenseless boy wearing glasses. "You want your priceless necklace? Better come get it back!"

I notice they're playing keep away with the poor boy. Throwing the chain necklace with trident pendant to each other. When one threw it, I reached out grabbed it. This made the bullies curse and run away. They know better than to pick a fight with me. They just hurry on to the reapings in town square, I give the kid back his necklace, which would most likely be his district token if reaped, but I don't want him to go into the arena. As he would not make it far enough before elimination. The Memorial games are all about trying to stay in the game as long as you can, and I would be the better choice. I have been training for this my whole life, and have even trained in firearms to handle the laser guns.

I walk into town square and take my seat in my age section. After the mayor recites the usual boring crap that we hear every year. Annie Odair hands her one year old son to the mayor as she walks to the podium and drew one slip of paper from each of the two lottery drums. Where she read them out loud.

"For the boys this year... Theo Martin!"

I see the boy I helped earlier stand up to walk to the stage, but I stand up and shout. "I volunteer!"

I take Theo's place as tribute for this year and he walks back sulking. He had hoped that being reaped this year would lead to him being victor, and with victory would come respect from his peers. But I know he won't be able to win, he'd be eliminated at the Cornucopia, he can't defend himself, so I know he hasn't been to the training center a single day in his short life. And those bullies from earlier always train on a daily basis, which is why they know me and know that I'm a force to be reckoned with...

**District 4: Allura Debangle's POV**

I sit in my section and wait for the girl tribute to be announced.

"The girl for this year is... Allura Debangle!"

I wonder who that is...? The name sounds familiar, then I see all eyes on me. Oh wait! It's me! I've been reaped! I'm the girl tribute for the Memorial Games this year! I stand up and walk to the stage in a rather embarrassed manner, I know I've made a fool of myself, when I see my now mentor Pearl slap her hand to face and gringe. Caspian and Scott are having a good chuckle at my expense. I stand next and in front of Pearl, as the Treaty of Peace is read aloud. Pearl leans over to whisper something in my ear.

"Allura... If you want to be successful in the games... Please pay more attention to your surroundings."

Well I didn't know she was allowed to give me advice before the train ride to the Capitol. But Scott and I shake hands as we're escorted inside the Justice Building. This is going to be fun...


	4. Reapings: Districts 5, 6, 7, 8

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the submitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**District 5: Cinnamon "Cin" Reese's POV**

It's Reaping Day... And once again I get ready, but this time I find my parents ready to walk with me to town square. Which is not really a total surprise, as they've finally started to pay attention to me more than their students throughout the year. They were proud at my work in the Memorial Games last year, and hope that I'm reaped once more.

We leave our house and head towards town square...

**District 5: Battler Stanson's POV**

I sit in my section with the others my age. I notice Cin over in her section and I wave to her. She waves back with a smile, and I sit in my chair, waiting for the history and Hunger Games victors list to be read. We no longer have any surviving victors, and we didn't win last year. So there is only two seats on stage, one for the mayor who is at the podium, and one for Plutarch our representative from the Capitol. Plutarch takes the podium and draws the girls first.

"The girl tribute for this year is... Cinnamon Reese!" Wow, I've only managed to catch the live footage of District 3's reaping, and they were the first to have the rare returning tributes. Of course before the Memorial Games it was the Hunger Games, and back then no tributes would return to the arena. They were either a victor or they were dead. Plutarch drew the boy's name as the crowd gave Cin a round of applause.

"The boy tribute for this year is... Would you believe it! We're the second district to have the rare returning tributes! It's Battler Stanson!"

I grin as I walk to the stage. As with Cin, I receive a round of applause from everybody present. Now this is a rare occurance... The treaty is read as usual, and Cin and I shake hands.

**District 6: Peeta Mellark's POV**

I just sat there looking awestruck. Another rare moment in District 5, it wasn't until the knock on my door in the justice building telling me it's time, that I was brought back to reality. I grabbed my suit jacket and left the dressing room, and walked outside to take my seat next to the mayor.

He takes the podium to read the usual history and victors list. to which they are no longer among us. Then he has me come up and draw the names of the tributes for this year. What are the odds that I'd draw the same two tributes from last year? Oh well, let's just see who is entering the arena this year.

"For the male tribute... Ezio Miles!" Okay so it's only one returning tribute. There is no way I have drawn the same girl's name.

"For the female tribute... Xelena Vanderbilt!" What WERE the odds of that happening? District 6 has just joined Districts 3 and 5 as one of those rare reapings. This is a Panem record breaker. I wonder if next year more districts will reap more returning tributes. I ask for volunteers to leave these tributes home. But there are no takers, oh well... Looks like I have to mentor the same two tributes again this year. Where is a Career Phoenix when you need them, they would be much better mentors to a district that has never allied themselves with the Careers before.

**District 7: Gideon Rathe's POV**

It's Sunday, and morning mass has just ended. I leave with my parents out of the recently built church, it's not much but it will have to do for now, while it's going through the finishing touches. I know that after church, I have to grab a quick bite to eat and head over to town square for the Reaping. It is reaping day after all...

I stop at a fast food place that was added immediately after the rebellion, there I pay for my meal and quickly leave to go to town square, by the time I reach my age section, I've finished the burger and fries. Ever since Paylor took office, the Districts have been getting more food and money to help them out of their depression. Excluding the Career Districts of course, who have all of the money in the world. But even the Career Districts pitched in to help their fellow districts, and here I thought they were greedy. Wait they were greedy, because I'm currently in a relationship with one, but she seems to be changing her ways since we first began the relationship last year. I hear that she has stopped sleeping around with the boys of District 2. I can only hope that I get reaped this year, in high hopes she's returning to the arena as a tribute this year. Together we will win this year, unlike last year when I blew it. I still blame myself for the loss, but I also know that our team last year earned a butt load of money and gifts from sponsors. Even though we lost... I wave to Mimi as I sit down and wait for the mayor to read the history and victors list...

**District 7: Shay Auburn's POV**

The mayor recites the history and the victors list as usual. Then our representative, Johanna Mason, takes the podium and draws the boys first.

"Gideon Rathe!" she announces. I know I will volunteer if Mimi is reaped again.

"Finally... Mimosa Madrone!"

I raise my hand and shout. "I volunteer!"

Mimi gives me a nod of approval before sitting back down, as I walk to the stage. Gideon and I shake hands after the Treaty of Peace is read. Then we're taken into the Justice Building for our visitors. My visitors were my family and then my friends, but the best was saved for last. My best friend Ren came in last, and I smiled and hugged him before he sat next to me on the couch.

"Well you're going to the games. I am so proud of you Shay..." he said.

"You could've volunteered to replace Gideon, you know?"

"I know but Gideon deserves a second chance in the games. What with being the last eliminated last year and all... Plus I've been hearing he's gaga over the returning female tribute in District 2, can't really want those two to be seperate in the games now do we?"

"I guess not..." I say as Ren stands up to leave, his time is up and he had better leave before being escorted out by Peacekeepers.

"Before I go, I just wanted to say that I... You know what forget it, I'll tell you when you get back. Have fun in the capitol and good luck Shay..."

I wonder what he wanted to say...

**District 8: Joseph Willman's POV**

Since our representative from last year is dead, we got a District 1 representative this year. A former Career tribute from the 74th Hunger Games, and one of the infamous Phoenix Tributes that escaped the underground labratory in the arena from last year. The same arena where three tributes were killed by Mutts, Mutts released by former president Snow. After the mayor recites the usual boring stuff. He calls Glimmer to draw the tributes for this year.

"The boy tribute is... Joseph Willman!"

I take the stage and stand in my place. Waiting to see who gets reaped for the girl's this year...

**District 8: Colette Brighton's POV**

Everyone knows me as the English girl from across the lake called the Atlantic Ocean. However they fail to remember that I lived here since I was real little, and that I managed to stay out of the Hunger Games. But only because I was just a little girl and I knew the mayor made sure my name was removed from the glass bowls, the bowls that caused fear to spread like a disease throughout the children eligible to enter the Hunger Games. But that was three years ago, and now I'm fifteen years old. I'm not exactly nervous about being reaped into the Memorial Games, but I am a bit nervous after Diana was killed last year by that sea creature, who ate her alive, alive as in screaming and trying to free herself from it's lethal jaws. Of course the tributes blew up her remains with the monster, and only her arms lay underneath that tombstone in the District's cemetary. They were the only things that were brought back to District 8, I hear Joseph is the boy's tribute this year. Such a good choice, he's going to make a good tribute, now I sit and wait to see who will be representing the girls.

"For girl tribute is... Colette Brighton!"

Well bloody hell... I was reaped this year... Oh well, it's not like I can avoid it for the next three years. I walk to the stage, praying that I won't die in the mouth of a muttation or worse...


	5. Reapings: Districts 9, 10, 11, 12

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the submitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**District 9: Clove's POV**

I sit my chair next to mayor and talk with him about the games this year. To be honest, I am a bit nervous about this year. It's my first time being representative for, and in my honest opinion, a pathetic district that three years ago I killed their boy tribute with a knife. A knife that Katniss Everdeen stole and ran off with. It's kind of ironic this way isn't it? I killed the boy tribute and now I have to mentor two of them and draw their names. At least they don't have to worry about dying anymore. The mayor takes the podium, and recites the histroy, from Panem's origins to the dark days and then to the Mockingjay Revolution. God I still have some hatred towards that bimbo of District 12... I can't believe I still have anger issues towards her, after three years no less. But she did convince the Gamemakers of three years ago to let her and Peeta live. Which was only the start of the Revolution.

Then it's my turn to take the podium. I merely take one slip of paper from both of the new lottery drums that were given to the districts by the Capitol. A better way to make it a total shocker I'm sure... I draw the two names and then take the podium, where I hold up one slip to read the name off.

"The first tribute for District 9 is... Tammy Augustine!" Whoa did that just happen? I've been hearing tributes from last year being reaped a second time, of course it's clear that their names were entered more times because of their status as previous tributes on the losing team. But what were the odds of this happening? Slim I'm sure...

"Our second and last tribute is... Corey Dammerson!" Now this really rare, and the only two districts this year that reaped previous tributes is Districts 3, 5 and 6. Now you can add District 9 to that list of rare reapings. Only this year can be Reaping history, as the year that previous tributes were ever reaped. Only in the Memorial Games...

**District 10: Marx Levine's POV**

I finish bleeding out the cow and have it taken over to the slaughterhouse for slaughter, but it has to stay in the meat locker until tomorrow. No work today, but yet I'm working overtime on Reaping Day. I put away the apron and go inside my house to get ready for today. I live with Toby now and away from parents. Oh they understand my sexuality, it was my decision to live with my soulmate, so I moved out when I got home from the Games. I was even invited along with Lila to the Victory Party in District 10. It was nice to see the victors again, but poor Elena looked horrible. I don't understand the pain of losing someone I truly cared about, since Toby is still alive and with me. But I can feel her pain of losing Zeker, she really had a serious crush on him, but in the end it wasn't meant to be and Zeker was taken away from all of us, not just her. We lost a very good man and a very good friend last year. We even lost people we didn't really care about... Like Diana and Anthony... District 10 almost lost Lila too, a few weeks after the Victory Party, someone go tired of her insanity and did something about it. The girl had her boyfriend ambush Lila and beat her over the head with a baseball bat twice. As an attempt at returning her to normal. It was the opposite effect, than the desired effect. Lila was rushed to the hospital and was in ICU for a cracked skull. She's still in a coma... She hasn't woken up yet, and doctors don't think she will ever wake up. But her family and I are still clinging to hope that she does wake up and soon. We don't want to make the decision of pulling the plug on her life support just yet. Her parents are saving that as a last resort.

I get changed and walk over to town square, and sit down in my age section. I notice we have a new representative and that it's one of the Phoenix Tributes that Mr. Lansing rescued last year in the arena. Cato was the guy's name I believe... The mayor recites the usual, boring stuff, and then hands things over to the Phoenix. Who picks from the boys new lottery drum first.

"For the boys... Marx Levine!"

Wow I'm returning to the arena! I will definitely see some of the tributes I haven't seen in a while there, hopefully...

**District 10: Hadley Daray's POV**

I await the name of the female tribute and soon enough Cato announces it.

"For the girls... Hadley Daray!" I stand and walk to the stage. This is going to be fun, though I'm not to excited for working with gay Marx, but I'll tolerate it for our District's sake. We shake hands to a thundering applause after the Treaty of Peace was read.

**District 11: Thresh's POV**

I sit in my chair in between the mayor and Nick. Riri scans the crown and waves to Rue within the fifteen year old section. I'm starting to finally realize what Rue said she had a surprise for us all at the reaping. I just don't know the full details right now. After the mayor recites the usual stuff that I heard three years ago while waiting to be reaped for my games, he asks me to come up and draw the tributes. I decide to go ladies first, which is the traditional way of reaping tributes. I reach into the girls drum and pull out a name. Where I read it aloud at the microphone.

"Our girl tribute is... Star Withrow!" I announce, and a Native American decent girl steps out of the sixteen year old section. Then Rue stood up...

"I volunteer!" she exclaimed, and the color in my face drained. I can't believe I didn't expect THIS to be her surprise, I look behind me at Riri, who shook her head in disbelief. So Rue wants to return to the arena, three years after her first death at the hands of a Career Tribute. But Star walks over to Rue and thanks her for volunteering, and everybody applauds Rue for facing whatever fears the teen Phoenix gained from her death in the Hunger Games. Rue takes the stage and stares at her sister, then smiles before standing next to Riri. I merely draw the boys name and read it out loud.

"Eduardo Lorez!" I see Star's boyfriend stand up and receive a good luck kiss from Star, before he heads to the stage. I read the treaty of peace and the two tributes shake hands. It's like deja vu for me. But I know that for Rue, this year will be different for her.

**District 11: Rue's POV**

I sit in the all too familiar visiting room. It's been three years since I last sat on the same velvet couch, talking and saying goodbye to my family. Thinking it was the last time I was ever going to see them again, and I thought it was the last time I was going to see them again while I laid on the ground dying in Katniss's arms. However after being reborn in my second life, I never expected I'd return home to see my family again. At first they were wondering who they buried, then Thresh and I went out with a few Peacekeepers to dig up our graves, and inside those pain wooden boxes that served as our coffins, were weights to match our actual body weights at the time. We just merely removed the weights, burned the coffins in a bonfire, and then destroyed the tombstones with sledgehammers. All with the help of the Peacekeepers of course.

And here I am again, this time under different circumstances. One is that I'm now older, two I volunteered for someone when no one volunteered for me, and three I know I'm going to come back home alive. The first visitor enters and it's my family, minus Riri of course. We all say goodbye for the time being and they wish me luck, that I bring victory home to District 11 again this year. To defend District 11's title as Memorial Games victors. I promise them that I will, ad they leave. Then Riri enters by herself and sits down next to me on the couch.

"Looks like I have to mentor my older sister." she said. I just nod in agreement. "Just so you know sis, I'm going to make sure these games are different for you than the Hunger Games."

"They already are different than the Hunger Games." I say. "So much different than the Hunger Games."

**District 11: Eduardo Lorez's POV**

I sit in the visitng room on a velvet couch, my first visitors are my family. I tell them I will return as a victor, and they wish me luck before saying goodbye and leaving. Then my girlfriend, my love Star enters last. She smiles and cries happy tears that I've been chosen to compete in the Memorial Games.

"Hey... Good luck over there." she said. I get up and hug her tightly.

"I'll be home a victor Star, and I'll ask you a very important question when I come home a victor."

"I'll wait patiently... I'll be here when you get off that train. Take care of yourself and don't let anything happen to you or the other tributes. I don't want to see a repeat of last year."

"I promise..." Then it was time for you to go, and for Rue and I to get on that train bound for the Capitol. This is exciting experience for anyone who has been picked. A much better experience than those Hunger Games.

**District 12: Primrose Everdeen's POV**

It's been one year since the Lazarus-Genesis Project was finished up on me. I spent almost an entire year on a operating table or in a stasis tube. My mom saw me on TV last year, when Tim Lansing entered the underground arena facility and rescued me with the others. She couldn't believe it either and was one of the many people in Panem that are debating Dr. Monroe's project and if it really is an abomination of mother nature. I don't really care, because it gave me a second chance at life. It gave me a second chance to help others, which is how I died, trying to save those children from Coin's bombs. I failed and those children, as well as myself died in the resulting explosion. I can't believe she would authorize the murder of those children, I'm glad Katniss killed her, and that President Paylor managed to convince the judge to aquit Katniss on insanity. Though I do have to admit, I think she is a bit insane from all of the death that surrounded her too.

Now here I am taking Effie's place as representative. I sit next to the new mayor of District 12, a relative of the Undersee family that survived the bombing of the district. To my right is August Kristile, one of the victors from last year's games. To the mayor's left is Azrael Lupine, August's boyfriend and fellow victor. Azrael seems to be doing better mentally than last year. Which is good news, but he's still on the road to recovery, as with my sister and other Hunger Games victors that survived the rebellion. When it is my turn to draw the tributes' names, I stand and draw from the girl's drum first, but before that I roll the names around in it for a few seconds before drawing. I take the slip I pulled out and go to the podium.

"For the girls... Kyra Kristile!" I look back at August and she gives me a sly grin, meaning that she's happy her sister now has a turn, but at the same time is a bit worried about her sister. I just go ahead and draw the boys name.

"For the boys... Rory Hawthorne!" Uh oh... Gale is not going to like this... Please let someone volunteer, Gale is going to be so mad his brother was reaped. I know Gale doesn't want Rory in the Memorial Games, not because of any danger in the arena, but because Gale feels that Rory shouldn't remember the war that led to the creation of these new games. Rory barely managed to survive the bombings, and even the rebellion. Gale won't be happy about this... He won't like it one bit when he sees Rory in the Capitol with us nearby... Nobody volunteers for Rory, so I know I'm going to die again, this time at Gale's bare hands.

I leave town square and go back to Victor's Village, to the house I share with Katniss. Nobody is home when I arrive, and so I go in and to my bedroom. Where I pack all of the things I'd need for the Capitol. I have to hurry as visiting will be finished soon and I need to get on that train. Buttercup enters my room, I know he's been out hunting for his most recent meal, as he wasn't inside when I came in. I've had Haymitch help me build a small cat door in the basement for Buttercup to enter and exit on his trips throughout the neighborhood. Of course there are still days when I feed him canned seafood from District 4, and times Katniss gives him entrails of the animals she hunted in the woods.

Ah yes the woods... After the war and the rebuilding process in District 12, hunting became legal, and even owning a bow and arrows to hunt with... Katniss usually spends her time in town running a hunting shop, with Gale on some days... It is evident that their friendship is slowly falling apart. Ever since she started dating Peeta after the war. They sell finely crafted bows from District 9, with arrows and quivers. Even survival equipment in case the hunter needs to stay out in the wilderness for long periods of time. All of these things are ready to be bought. Luckily everybody in the Districts were given a boost in the economy. That goes double for Districts that won last year's Memorial Games.

I quickly zip up my bag and leave the house to the awaiting limo. It takes me to the train station, where I get out and see that Azrael and August have escorted their tributes aboard the train and are waving me over. I get past the media and their gathering to climb onto the train behind Azrael. Once we were shown our rooms, the train left for the station. On it's two day journey to the Capitol. I wonder how Katniss will do mentoring her tributes this year?


	6. Going Off The Rails On This Crazy Train

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the submitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**Katniss Everdeen's POV**

I sit in my personal quarters with a notepad and a pen. Waiting for my meeting with Megan, whom nobody knows a thing about anyway. Nobody in District 13 knows about her, she says she's a nomad, and I don't see how that is possible during Snow's reign of terror. I hear a knock and suspect it's Megan. So I tell her to come in...

"It's open Megan!" I shout, but someone else enters the room, someone I had no idea was still alive. I thought he was dead when I escaped the Quarter Quell arena two years ago...

"Sorry but I'm not Megan, but I'm glad to see the Mockingjay is looking beautiful as ever Girl on Fire." Cinna said with a smile.

"Cinna... I thought you were dead..." Tears swell up in my eyes. It's great to see that he has survived the explosion in the arena two years ago. It's even better to learn that Cinna survived his torture at the hands of the Capitol, because Cinna was always against them, and revealed it to them with my Mockingjay feather dress. I jump from my seat and hug him tightly.

"Nice to see you too Katniss." Cinna returned the hug and we sat down in our respective chairs. "As where I have been in the past two years... Well I was in a coma, those brutish Peacekeepers tortured me almost to death, but I fell into a coma and they realized that it was no fun torturing a vegetable. So they took me to the nearest hospital and told the doctors there to alert them when I was awake. To resume their fun... However they were killed in the rebellion you started, and nobody was coming after me again. I had spent the last few months learning what happened with the nation when I saw you last to now. I've watched the datacards on the Mockingjay Revolution and how you were the very symbol Panem needed, and the first Memorial Games, even Snow's attempt to return to power at the end of the Games. I'm pretty much caught up with everything, and I asked President Paylor if Portia and I can be the stylists for District 13 this year, and she agreed. So here I am..."

"It's wonderful to have you and Portia be stylists for my District." I say a smile on my face. "It's really great to see you're still alive."

"It's wonderful to see you've been doing really good for the last two years Katniss. But I have to get back to my quarters. I'm sure you need to mentor your tributes right now and plan their strategy for the games. I will see you when we arrive in the Capitol and at the opening ceremonies." Cinna got up and quickly left, just as Megan entered the room.

"Sorry I was late... I was still eating lunch when I was called." She then points to the door. "By the way who was that guy?"

I hake my head and answer "Your stylist for the games. Believe me you'll like his work, as he was my stylist for the two Hunger Games I was in, and I haven't seen him until just now."

"Well since he made you the Girl on Fire three years ago, then I'm pretty sure he has something even better in mind for me and Vin."

"And that is one of the things I'll need to discuss with the two of you during our private training sessions today and tomorrow. I need you to try and get along, you're both on the same team and when one of you draws that colored ball out of the lottery drum before the opening ceremonies, you'll be stuck on that team together. So Miss Murder, please refrain from reminding him what you did to his best friend and former partner, can you? I don't want him flying off the handle during training on you, and running laps around the gym because you set him off."

"Noted Ms. Everdeen." Megan says. "We have to run laps around the gym if we get into trouble?"

I nod a yes and say "Yep, that is how Mr. Lansing set up the punishment for last year's training. And it actually keeps the tributes in line. Much better than Atala, the head instructor reminding the tributes the rules everytime they break them. But this year you'll have to contend with Dahlia Snow-Augustine, the interim Head Gamemaker. You don't want to cross the granddaughter of President Snow, believe me, and if Tim was Head Gamemaker again, you'll have to contend with the grandson of President Snow."

"Yeah I can see how they are a force to be reckoned with... Seeing as I was in District 4 when the Memorial Games were going on."

"And about your District token, do you have anything that you can use as your token or do I have to find one for you in the Capitol?" I notice she pulls a pair of dog tags out of her pocket. She hands them to me and I look at them in confusion. They don't have her name on them, instead the name of some guy named Daniel, with District 14 under the name and occupation of Peacekeeper below the District. The other tag only contained what I think is Danny's medical information, including blood type, illnesses and allergies if any. I hand them back to her before saying anything.

"Who is this Daniel and where is District 14?" I ask and Megan only shrugs.

"I don't know the answer to either of those questions Katniss." Megan said. "I only remember waking up in the woods outside the Capitol, with these dog tags on my chest and the dying body of a soldier next to me. I assumed they were the soldier's but with his dying breath he said they weren't his, but were that of my brother. I don't have any brother so I don't know what he was talking about, but he called me a nomad before finally dying."

"A nomad...? Well you certainly fit the description of a nomad. You've been wondering around Panem for years and you didn't stay in one District for too long. In fact I'm amazed you avoided capture and Avox transformation for going through the Districts. Nobody was allowed to do that when Snow was in office. I'll find out about this District 14, and more about you when we reach the Capitol Megan. Now please send for Vin, it's time for his session with me.

**Interim Head Gamemaker: Dahlia Snow-Augustine's POV**

I climb off of the new amphibious hovercraft in the Capitol. My husband and son are waiting for me. So I hug them both before taking Julius into my arms. We walk back inside the Presidental Mansion as we know the opening ceremonies begin tomorrow night.

"So what did they have to show you?" Caligula asked me.

"The most largest submarine in history. And get this, it's the arena for this year."

"You've got to be kidding? How big was it and where are the Launch Rooms?"

"For starters the Launch Rooms were located on a off shore oil rig, they all lead to the center of the sub. The sub was large enough to fit half of the Capitol inside of it. I was told that the Corncopia and team sanctioned mess halls were positioned in the center, near the Starter Rooms for the tributes. And get this Caligula, the Launch Rooms all have two launch pads in them. Meaning that the tributes will be lowered into the arena by District, instead of seperately."

"Sounds great, and I don't think there will be any survival skills need for this year?"

I shake my head no. "Nope, the mess halls are safe zones for their respective teams only. Meaning the tributes can go into their respective mess hall to get something to drink or to eat. If the tribute enters the wrong mess hall, they're fair game to be eliminated, if anybody from that team was present in their mess hall that is..."

"Sounds great, so the Exit Room is being located on the oil platform or another sub?"

"Yes Dave and Beetee will be piloting a normal nuclear class submarine, to act as the Exit Room, plus it'll fit all twenty-eight tributes and can dock with the arena to allow the remaining tributes join their teammates."

"Awesome, but now it's your turn to mentor Ayssa. Because her loyalty to a dead guy scares me."

"Don't let her get to you, I was once like her, a Loyalist and after my own grandfather was going to experiment on me last year, I finally saw the light and hate my grandfather with a burning passion."

"Is that why you threw away your old rose necklace?"

"Yes it is Caligula... I didn't really throw it in the trash, but I did throw it in the memorial fountain in City Circle. Let's get inside before our tributes kill each other. I know Ayssa won't get along with Tony, especially since Tony is our cousin and a Lansing loyalist."

**Clove's POV**

I mentor my tributes for the day, at least they finally have someone better than a Capitol representative to give them better advice. I tell them a good strategy would be to join the Career Tributes of their team. I'm not used to the idea of a non lethal Hunger Games with two teams. I guess I'm still used to the Hunger Games, still used to the old ways that Panem once held on to... But I have to get used to this new way of life eventually, I'm a changed woman after all. Being condenmed to Purgatory for that short while is a real life changer. But if we didn't change our ways before we die again, then we would all be sent to Hell for an eternity. And meeting God to be judged to Purgatory was the real life changer. Especially since He said that He is laying it on the hearts of Panem to rebel against the demon that President Snow has become.

Snow could've been a demon in human form, but he's dead and was brought back like we were. However he's dead again and this time it's for good. Thank you God for giving us this last chance in life. We certainly need it... Tammy and I are informed that dinner is ready and we both end our session for today, soon we'll be in the Capitol and I'll get to see what changes have occured since I last visited it. Plus all of the representatives and Marvel are going out for a night on the town after the opening ceremonies. We've been invited to attend one of the biggest pre-Memorial Games parties by President Paylor and Dahlia Snow-Augustine. It should be a great party. Marvel was invited, even though he's a mentor for District 1, alongside Elena, who is still a nervous wreck. God she looked horrible on the recap of the reapings, then again she did lose her best friend, partner, fellow victor, and love interest. That right there would make anybody act like a Hunger Games victor.

**District 8: Colette Brighton's POV**

Since District 8 didn't win last year, we have to be stuck with our representative as our mentor. It's a good thing to have a representative from District 1 mentor us D8 tributes, however the bad thing is that she's a bit... blonde. What I mean by that is that she's like the stereotypical blonde, and by that I mean Glimmer is a bit airheaded, as the Panemians would say. Europans from the British Empire of Europa would have a different term for Glimmer, one that is from the Nexus Regions region of the former United Kingdom, my part of Europa, and that term I can't say because it's really hurtful and vulgar. I don't think anybody wants to learn it ever...

What nobody in Panem knows much about the British Empire of Europa? Well I'm from England, I used to live in the fishing city of New Brighton, next to the sunken ruins of the original Brighton, which stood tall before the Cataclysm's tsunamis destroyed it and flooded it. England, Wales, Scotland and all of Ireland were part of the Nexus Region, the ruling region of the Empire, with England the home of the Emperor and the Imperial family. They ruled over the Nexus and all of the continent called Europe, including the countries that once made up the Soviet Union in the 20th Century of the A.D. Calender. I've also heard rumors that the Empire is at war with the remainder of Africa. I know that Europa currently has South Africa and just recently rumored to have aquired Egypt, they're rumored to be working their way south till all of Africa was in their control. The other countries are the Kingdom of Babylon, whom we stole Egypt from, the Kingdom of Persia, Orientia the former Asian countries excluding Japan, as it was flooded and destroyed in the Cataclysm, and finally the Remnants of Austrailia our allies. I also forgot the Latin League of South America, the continent wide union of countries south of Panem. This union also has control of the Pacific and Atlantic Islands that survived the Cataclysm. Though not very many actually survived...

We are called to the dining car for dinner. We sat and Glimmer finished discussing our overall strategy for the Games. Avoid the Cornucopia till the Bloodbath is over, and avoid anybody lakes, until it was deemed safe with no Mutts in sight. She doesn't want a repeat of last year, when Diana was murdered by that sharktopus, the Kraken I think it was called.

**District 11: Rue Lorento's POV**

I enter my sister's room, she is ready for our last private session before the opening ceremonies.

"So you have your token already or do you want your old choker back?" she asked me.

"No I have my Phoenix necklace sis. It's my token for this year. A reminder that I'm a different girl than the one that died three years ago in the Hunger Games." I reply.

"That's good, though I'm still a bit worried it'll bring back old memories of the Hunger Games for you."

"That may be true, but I feel ready to face those fears and nightmares. Things are going to be different this time."

"How so?"

"I don't plan on dying for one thing." Riri contemplates that and nods with a smile. She can go with that... She talks to me about strategy and I reply that I'm going with the same strategy that i used in the Hinger Games I died in... It was a great strategy, but sadly I ended up abandoning it when I joined forces with Katniss. Her plan was even better than mine, but because Marvel set a trap, I died even though the plan was successful. I guess I was the sacrifical lamb of the games. The innocent lamb that had to die so the hero, which was Katniss, could win in the very end. She won and then some... She went on to remove the oppressive government that held the Districts back from being what they were meant to be, and that is a peaceful country with happy people. Instead it was a country with only the capitol city happy and everyone else miserable by the oppressive laws that the Capitol has forced on it's people. But thanks to Katniss, Panem's Mockingjay, we're now that perfect country. Withe verybody living in peace, freedom and harmony. Which was the same for the country before us, the United States of America. Everybody should know about the USA, we all learned it in history class, we all learned that the United States was in the middle of fighting World War III when the Cataclysm hit, effectively destroying the United States and the rest of the world. Bringing an sudden end to the war, and forcing the countries of the world to unite under new banners. Now there isn't as many countries in the world now. They're all unions, kingdoms and empires, with wars still taking place to conquer the remaining countries not in any of those three categories.

"Are you planning to learn more skills than your slingshot?" Riri asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Well yeah, I think I'll learn to fire a bow and of course firearms training to handle the laser guns." I reply.

"That's good, but you'll have to take some more survival courses. In case the arena is outside again. Rumors are going around that the arena is all indoors and about the same size as an outdoor arena."

An indoor arena that is miles in length? Awesome, I can't wait to see it!

**Dahlia Snow-Augustine's POV**

I'm done with giving advice to Ayssa for the day. It didn't go over really well, as she figured out that I'm no longer the Loyalist I once was... It was nothing more than pain and anguish with her, she kept lectoring me on how I should take my advice for the Memorial Games and shove it where the sun don't shine. But now I had enough of her smart mouth for one day. Of course I needed to go see how Tim was doing, I haven't seen or heard from him in a couple of days. Plus my aunt called me and asked if I've seen him yesterday on my cellphone. I said I hadn't and that she has my cousins staying at their house. Even Peacekeepers were called and were notified of Tim's disappearence. Even President Paylor was notified and told she would investigate it. I was notified by Peacekeepers in the Capitol, that his front door was found unlocked but nothing was stolen. So I walked up to the front door, found it locked and unlocked it with my own key to the house. Tim gave it to me last year so I can come visit my cousins whenever I wanted to... I entered the house and saw his mail was still on the kitchen table, where he always lays it before reading it. I found the newspapers of the past couple days stacked up on the counter too. Maybe they were put here by the Peacekeepers when they investigated the house. But then I looked at the back door, the deadbolt was tampered with, it looked like a lockpick was used to open the locks on the back door, near the kitchen. I look closely enough to see scratch marks and figure out that they were indeed from a lockpick. I quickly call President Paylor and let her know about the lockpick.

Now the CSIs of the Peacekeepers security station in the Capitol has been through the house with a fine tooth comb, and they were ordered to report all findings to Paylor. However they failed to notify her of the lockpick scratches on the locks of the back door. Which is odd that crime scene investigators with specific instructions would fail to follow important orders from the President of Panem. Very interesting indeed...

"Thank you for informing me of that..." Paylor told me on the other end. "Dahlia, this may sound strange but I fear that there is something going on."

"Even stranger than the fact that somebody failed to follow your orders to the T?"

"Even stranger than that... It's like Loyalists have infiltrated my administration and is trying to take over from the inside."

"That makes perfect sense... Since Tim is probably held up somewhere. We just don't know where exactly or who did the abduction."

"I know you have your hands full with the Memorial Games this year, but I want you to continue this investigation in the Crime Lab's place. I don't we can trust anybody in official positions, because the Loyalists may have gotten to them."

"Or they're working for the Loyalists."

"That too..." Paylor is now more worried than when I told her about the lockpick. "Please investigate this and you can recruit the Phoenix tributes and fellow Gamemakers to help you."

"I'll ask them but a few of them have to be in the control rooms to monitor their tributes."

"I know and Katniss called me, asking for any information on District 14. Can you go to the Capitol Library of Records and retrieve the datacards on the information she needs?"

"Yes and I'll watch them with her." I say, District 14... How interesting that I know nothing about it. "I'm now interested in what my grandfather was doing when he was still alive."

**Tim Lansing's POV**

I wake up slowly, and wait till my vision returns from it's blurry state, when it does I then notice the IV drip keeping me hydrated. I'm starving, figuring that I've been out for a couple of days. But what happened to me? The last thing I can recall is that I was knocked out from behind when I arrived home. Planning to go through my mail before icking up me kids... I just realized that I left my kids at school. I hope somebody figured out that I've gone missing and went to pick them up. I hope they can forgive me for leaving them. I hope they understand...

**Katniss Everdeen's POV**

We arrived last in the Capitol as usual. Once my tributes were safely inside for their preparations for later tonight, I made my way to the Capitol Library of Records to meet with Dahlia. She called me on the train and said she found one datacard on District 14, but it was also still classified information that was never released to the public, and she had to get permission from President Paylor to view it on the main computer monitor. We go into a private viewing room as Dahlia inserts the card into the computer and brings the video file up onto the monitor.

**Classified Information: The Nomadic District 14**

**Any unauthorized access to this file, without authorization from the President of Panem, will result in the immediate arrest and execution of the suspect. You've been warned.**

_**District 14... Panem's dirty little secret... This district is by far the largest of the districts. Comprising of the wastelands and forests in between the other publicly known districts, and the Capitol. It has been rumored that the citizens of District 14, have been living among the citizens of the Capitol and other thirteen Districts. Those rumors are true, D14 citizens have lived among their fellow districts ever since Panem was founded.**_

_**It's history began when Panem was split into thirteen Districts and a capitol city, basically there was nobody who could drill for oil or do the other odd jobs that the other Districts weren't assigned to do. So District 14 was invented and kept a secret from the rest of Panem. D14 citizens moved into other Districts and even into the Capitol to do these occupations.**_

_**However after the first failed rebellion against President Snow, District 13 was now prohibited to live in for District 14. When the Hunger Games began, District 14 was told not to send any tributes, just like District 13. The Capitol had to keep both Districts 13 and 14 a secret from the rest of Panem. So when the D14 citizens moved into the other Districts for their jobs of gathering wind and solar power, oil and other things to keep the nation running, they had their childrens' names removed from being reaped for the Hunger Games. However nothing was stopping their children from volunteering for the Games. In fact very few D14 children volunteered, only the Career Tribute districts had D14 volunteers, as those children trained alongside the actual district children. Nobody was the wiser...**_

_**As of late... When President Paylor took office, she was informed of District 14, but declined to unveil it to the rest of the world. Stating that Panem is not ready for the revealing of District 14.**_

_**District 14's role in the Mockingjay Revolution was what brought the war to an end so quickly, as they literally split District 14 in half, half of the nomads sided with District 13 and the Mockingjay, while the other half sided with the Capitol. Nearly all of the Capitol supporters were killed in the short war. The survivors came to a truce and continued to live in perfect harmony...**_

**END TRANSMISSION**

Well that was a bit disappointing, but I expected it to be a file on District 14 as a whole and not about Megan and her past. But I also have a better understanding of her dog tags, her district token for the games. That Daniel person may have been a former Capitol soldier, she could've been either a rebel trying to get the person out of the conflict or tried to get him to join the rebels. Only for him to be killed and her knocked out for a short period of time, which resulted in her amnesia. Whatever the reason, I knew there has to be more information. Dahlia and I must find out, but first we have to investigate Tim's disappearence and worry about our tributes going into the Games.

I leave the Library and head back to the Tribute Building to see my tributes before the opening ceremonies, by the time I get back it's time for me to get dressed and Cinna already picked out my dress, a remake of the original Girl on Fire dress. I smile as I go to get dressed, as it is five minutes until the opening ceremonies and I have to hurry to get out to the mentors section in City Square.

I make it and I sit next to Peeta, wearing his old Boy on Fire suit, Cinna had gotten the stylist for District 5 to have Peeta wear that no doubt. We sit and wait for our tributes to enter City Circle, and they do about five minutes after they leave the stables. Even their chairots are decorated with references to their District's occupation. I watch as the tributes from last year wear their previous outfits, and the new ones wearing brand new outfits. That Eduardo from District 11 is dressed like a Native American warrior from long before they were nearly wiped out in the Cataclysm. Rue looks like an angel, literally like and angel, complete with white feathery wings strapped to her back, and her white robe was sparkling with the diamonds all over it. She even had a gold halo above her head, actually part of a headgear no doubt.

Then after District 12 passed by, with Rory looking like me in my first Hunger Games, complete with Mockingjay pin and Kyra wearing what her sister wore last year, I saw my tributes come up. since District 13 no longer has a official occupation as of last year, Cinna was permitted to decorate the chariot to fit the tributes' personalities. However I looked in both shock and total dismay, as the chariot is decorated with company stickers, both tributes wearing a racing jumpsuit, and there was a color changing neon light on the bottom of the chariot. I don't know about the Capitol, but District 13 don't even have neon lights on the bottom of their race cars, nor are represented by companies. Those are only a Capitol thing, as there is professional racing throughout the year, besides the Hunger and Memorial Games. Believe me, in District 13 I watched a few minutes of racing from the Capitol, and though the neon lights weren't present on the bottom of the cars, there were plenty of sponsors. I figure the neon lights must be for the Capitol's illegal street racers.

Afterwards they stop in City Circle, and Paylor comes out for her annual speech to the tributes and to start the Games. Then the tributes entered the training center, for their three days of training for the Games. I hope Rue can do alright without me in there.

**Author's Comment: I regret to inform you that I won't be updating for a while. You see my uncle is dying, and he has refused to continue the kidney analysis that needs to live longer. So he's coming close to death, and I will be going to his funeral in the coming week. So no updates until after the funeral, whenever it is going to happen. Thank you for any condolences, I just know this the second relative of my to die of diabetes.**

**And I do have to thank my friends on Facebook for submitting a Megan and Eduardo, or lack there of... I know they both have busy lives, but they could still spend a couple of minutes filling out a application, right?**


	7. Training Day Part 1

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the submitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**Author's Note: As I write this chapter, my uncle still lives, so I guess I can update one more chapter. I will also split training into three chapters, with the interviews in the last training chapter. This is to give at least five tributes some time in the spotlight, for those complaining about not having their tributes getting a lot of time in the first story.**

**Day 1: Firearms Training**

**District 9: Tammy Augustine's POV**

We start the training this year with the ground rules and punishments of the gym. It's the same as last year and then we're told to pick which team we're on this year. I picked for Corey and I and we're on the red team. I notice that the only Career district is on our team. Since District 1 and the Capitol were chosen to be the "team captains".

Then we're given the training guns to begin our official training for this year. I still remember how to handle them, as with the other returning tributes.

"No Corey, remember last year?" I ask. "You have to keep both eyes open and not just one."

Corey still has trouble from last year. He still hasn't gotten uesd to firing those laser guns. Then again we never had the chance to use them last year because we were eliminated in the Bloodbath, the event when most of the tributes are elminated from competition at the Cornucopia, while trying to gather supplies for themselves or their group. Hopefully we can do even better than last year.

**District 11: Eduardo Lorez's POV**

"A half naked Native American from long ago in pre-Cataclysm United States, really?" Rue was complaining about my outfit choice from last night. What she doesn't understand that she is talking about my ancestors, well half of my ancestors. The other half were the Hispanics. She's growing close to insulting my people too.

"You're treading on dangerous ground Rue." I say. " I'm half Native American and half Hispanic."

"Well I'm half African-American and Hispanic Eduardo!" she exclaimed, now everybody stopped what they were doing and watching our argument. Even Atala, the head instructor of the gym was watching, worried that we may start fighting any minute.

"So that means you're half 'negro' as they used to call African-Americans?" I say, only to receive a slap across the face for my troubles. I stare at the angry Rue, with tears of saddness and anger in her eyes. I definitely offended her but I didn't mean to do that...

"You're an ass Eduardo Lorez! A racist ass! I hope you get removed from the Games at the Bloodbath. Because I don't want to even ally myself with you nor do I want you within ten feet of me! Good day Mr. Lorez!"

I look over at Atala in embarrassment, and she merely shrugged. The Careers of my team walked up to lecture me, while Livia and Emma actually went over to Rue to comfort her.

"Dude, you really screwed up with that racist comment." Wayne said. "I wouldn't even dream of using such language ever, not even in the presence of my friends. Because a few of them are from different ethnic backgrounds."

"Not only that but if Thresh hears about your comment towards Rue, he would not only beat you up, but also kill you with a large rock. He's black, and you know that right?" Leif said.

"Yeah I do..." I say, looking at the ground. "I better pray that he doesn't find out."

"He will..." Leif added. "Rue is going to tell him and he'll also find out when we're eating dinner tonight and she's not sitting near you."

**District 3: Mace Carron's POV**

It looks there was no punsihment for Eduardo's comment towards Rue's background. Which is okay I guess, but when we sat down for lunch Thresh told him to apologize and Eduardo did... However Rue wouldn't accept his apology right at the moment, but said she would consider it. Though she still didn't want Ed to sit near her at lunch. Ed ended up sitting with the male Careers on their team. The female Careers were sitting over with Rue, who was giving dirty looks to her partner, while holding a fork with malice in her eyes. It is then I notice that Cato walks up to the mentors and representatives of the Districts and Capitol's table.

"This doesn't look good." I murmur.

**Cato's POV**

I report to everybody that Dahlia has scheduled an emergency meeting after lunch.

"Hey Dahlia just called me to the nursery to inform me that she wants to talk to all representatives and mentors after lunch, about that racial slur that Eduardo said earlier." I say before sitting back down.

"Sounds like we're blowing this out of proportions." Thresh said. "I had Ed apologize to Rue, what more does Dahlia want?"

"Well she wants us to talk about the situation and figure out if saying sorry really cuts it." I reply.

"I'm game..." Katniss said. "As long as we don't have to replace Eduardo."

"We can't Catnip." Gale said. "His name is already on the roster, and replacing him after the opening ceremony and training, leaves the games behind than we would like."

"Let's just see what Dhalia has to say and then add our own opinions, shall we?" Glimmer asked.

"We should at least hear her out..." I agree. This situation is being blown out of proportions. Besides it wasn't a major racial slur that Ed had called Rue. It could've been the one variation of Ed's slur, that could've been blurted out. But then again, he didn't accidentally blurt out that word. That one word on my list that will never be said by me in no way, shape or form.

**Representative: Plutarch Heavensbee's POV**

I finish my lunch and head up to the Gamemakers' conference room. Where everybody called to the meeting was waiting. Once I enter, I manage to find a empty seat in between Caligula and Beetee. Where I sit and Dahlia stands up to address the group, she hands her son over to her husband, and the baby smiles and coos at me. But I keep my concentration on Dahlia, the Interim Head Gamemaker, until we can find Tim and where he has run off to...

"Okay so you all know why we're gathered here?" she said with all of nodding in agreement. "Well let it be known that we can't replace Eduardo Lorez with someone else. It's already the point of no return for tributes, plus it'll put the games behind schedule and we can't do that to the fans all over Panem. But I felt the need to address this situation between the two District 11 tributes. We must come to some kind of an understanding on racial slurs between tributes."

"Well he didn't use the other variation of that word he said." Cato said.

"Yeah he could've called her a nig..." Marvel quickly covered Glimmer's mouth with his hand, in order for her to not spout out a racial slur. Especially towards Clove who is a mixture of racial ethnic backgrounds as well. She quickly apologized and we continued to talk about our opinions. However it was all at once and Dahlia had to bang on the table to get everyone to quiet down.

"Enough!" Dahlia looked over at her husband when she realized she woke up Julius. Caligula excuses himself to take his son outside the conference room. "Now we can argue our various opinions or we can all agree on one thing. Should we punish Ed even more tomorrow or is an apology enough?"

"We don't know the full result of Eduardo's comment." Beetee said. "We should monitor the resulting situation, and see what happens. Once the tributes go into the arena, then we will figure out what we shall do when we have the full result."

"He's right." I say. "Tim would come to the same conclusion if he was here."

"Yeah if he was here, and I agree." Dahlia said. Then she sighed heavily and I know something is bothering her, ever since i mentioned Tim. "What I'm about to say next doesn't leave the room. No one is to know about what has happened to Tim. Tim has been kidnapped... By who, I don't know. I'm thinking the Loyalists finally decided to strike back and this time by abducting him from his home and taking him to a unknown location. Peacekeepers aren't doing anything, and I can only assume they were bought off by the Loyalists to keep us from finding him. We're going to have to find him ourselves."

"Yes we should it once the tributes enter the arena." I agree. "We need to find our Head Gamemaker."

"Alright here is what we do. We find Tim when the Games begin and we monitor the situation between Rue and Eduardo. Agreed?" Dahlia asked and we all nodded in agreement. The meeting is adjourned and we go back to monitoring the tributes during the rest of their training.


	8. Training Day Part 2

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the submitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**Training Day 2: Weapons and Survival Training**

**District 11: Eduardo Lorez's POV**

I run to the elevator after breakfast but Rue has already hit the button for the gym, and the close doors button. I yell at her to hold the elevator but she shows me her middle finger as the doors close on me. Sweet and innocent Rue isn't as innocent as one would originally think, and after my comment to her yesterday I don't blame her for being filled with anger. I sigh and hit the call button to wait for the next elevator.

**District 4: Allura Debangle's POV**

District 4 is a Career District for a reason. I just never understood why children in D4 were training for the Hunger Games and now the Memorial Games, but they said I was too clueless to actually utilize the training I was given really well. I don't know what they were talking about either. As I believe I am utilizing my Career Tribute training to the best of my abilities, which isn't that good... I throw a spear into the dummy near the instructor, almost hitting him too. Which wasn't my intended target.

"Maybe you should actually try to aim more to your right." the girl tribute from District 1, Emma, said. "You would actually hit your intended target."

"Okay!" I exclaim with a cheerful smile. I pick up another spear and do what she just told me, however the next thing I knew Emma shouted.

"What the hell!" Then she dodged the same spear I threw, as it flew past us and embedded itself into the wall in between Vin and Rory, but also that amnesia girl Megan had to duck as it was flying toward her face. Everybody turned to see the commotion that the spear made, instructors and tributes alike. When all eyes fall on me again, I just let out a whimper before burtsing into tears.

"I don't know how that happened! WAAAAHHHHH!" I run out of the gym balling my eyes out.

**Capitol: Ayssa Gamble's POV**

I look at the spear still lodge into the wall where Megan was once standing. I'm still trying to figure out how that idiot klutz actually made the spear bounce off a target dummy and into the wall behind her.

"How the hell did she manage to do this!

**District 8: Colette Brighton's POV**

I'm taking lessons in edible plants at the moment. I learned some about edible plants and wilderness survival growing up in District 8, the once terrible place to live in Panem. Ever since Paylor took office, the Districts were rebuilt and improved on. Now everybody is living in a better District 8, well at least those who were living in District 8 before the war, and survived the rebellion.

"You realize that that's nightlock that you're being shown?" I turn around and it was Hadley. I let out a huff and go back to listening to the instructor, who assured me that it wasn't nightlock I was looking at on the counter. Hadley was going to try again, but walked away when Rue confirmed that it was the same berries she used to eat in the Hunger Games, when she was tribute for District 11. That made Hadley walk away in an angry huff. I only wish that I knew what is constantly going through Hadley's mind.

**District 3: Ekaterina Obata's POV**

I was at the new station for electronics. Where they taught you how to hack computers and figure out to work on electronics, something that will be important inside the arena this year. My partner is next to me, learning to hotwire a electronic lock in order to open the door. Then the boy tribute from District 4, Scott Dalton, comes up to the station to learn electronics for his team. But we're on the same team, shouldn't one of D3 aid the Red Team Careers?

**District 11: Rue Lorento's POV**

When I get into the elevator, I notice my partner running to cath the elevator. Fortunately for him, he makes it just as I press the close doors button and the button for our floor.

"Look I'm sorry what I said yesterday." he said to me, but I don't know if I can ever forgive him for offending ninety-nine percent of District 11. Who all have African-American blood running through our veins in some shape or form. The other one percent are the minorites like him, who have the blood of Latino, Native American, and Caucasian running through their veins. Some are any of the mentioned minorities.

"I will only accept it and forgive you if you really mean it." I reply. "But if Thresh put you up to this, then no dice."

Then I walk off the elevator on our floor, and relunctantly Eduardo follows behind. Tomorrow is our mock Memorial Games testing. Then it's on to the day to prepare for our interviews. I know Caeser will question me about being a Phoenix, being rescued last year and about my Hunger Games. I just know he'll open old wounds that are now long since healed.


	9. Of Test Scores and Interviews

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the submitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**Training Day 3: Mock Games Testing**

**District 12: Rory Hawthorne's POV**

I walk through the maze of walls in this dim, but black lighted gym. It was set up for the Mock Games, our private tests for the scores in the Memorial Games. It is a laser tag version of the Hunger Games, minus the massive outdoor arenas, and the Cornucopia to get supplies. Besides since it was set up in the gym we trained in for the past two days, then everything will end today. Even this test will end today. Currently it's down to the final eight, I've eliminated the tributes from Districts 8 and 9 earlier. From what I've seen of District 9 last year and this year, they seem to have improved quite a bit. But I was amazed at the new tributes from District 8, it's almost like they've become a Career District in over a year. But then again they could've been really paying attention on day one of training. That Imperial girl from Europa must've had some secret military training, as it was a challenge to bring her down. Then again Europa is always in a constat state of war against the African nations for control. So her family must've taught her some tricks of the Empire's trade. I wonder how they did it without the Peacekeepers learning about it.

I quickly find cover behind a wall, as Leif and Emma use another wall as cover and fire at me...

**District 1: Leif Daniel's POV**

I fire at the boy from District 12. That younger brother of the rebel and mentor of District 2. Emma warns me not to leave my cover behind our wall, but I ignore and see Mr. Hawthorne as a easy "kill". However I get hit in the chest and transported to the make shift exit room. Where I turn in my gun and vest and go back to wait for the test scores later tonight.

**Test Scores**

Leif Daniels - 9

Emmagarde Stewart - 7

Wayne Bennis - 5

Livia Drusus - 6

Mace Carron - 4

Ekaterina Obata - 5

Scott Dalton - 10

Allura Debangle - 1

Battler Stanson - 7

Cinnamon Reese - 11

Ezio Miles - 11

Xelena Vanderbilt - 8

Gideon Rathe - 10

Shay Auburn - 5

Joseph Wellman - 9

Colette Brighton - 10

Corey Dammerson - 4

Tammy Augutsine - 6

Marx Levine - 2

Hadley Daray - 3

Eduardo Lorez - 6

Rue Lorento - 10

Rory Hawthorne - 12

Kyra Kristile - 3

Vin Walker - 11

Megan - 9

Anthony Lansing - 3

Ayssa Gamble - 9

**Interview Night**

**District 7: Shay Auburn's POV**

I get ready for my interview, we are escorted outside the training center, and told where to sit on the stage. I see the other tributes gathering in their gowns or suits. I look over at Eduardo and see him in a grape purple suit with a grape bunch pin on his lapel. Rue is wearing a similar gown with grapes near the neck and shoulders. We all take our seats as Caeser Flickerman begins his intro, with the anthem of Panem.

**District 1: Emmagarde "Emma" Stewart's POV**

The interviews begin with Leif, who needless to say doesn't have a great strategy for the actual games, but to team up with the Careers from District 2 whoever else we've chosen to allow into our ranks. After learning the scores from last night, I pulled both Districts together and chosen who shall join our ranks. But I also allowed Livia to pick her districts for our group.

Now it is my turn for the interview, and I stand up when Caeser Flickerman stands in front of me, this year his hair is a violet and silver color. His suit is a red wine purple.

"So Emmagarde... You're the new leader of the Careers and one half team captain of the Black Team, how do you feel about all of this?"

"Well I must say it is truly an honor to be team captain and one of the members of the Careers group. It will be even more of an honor to win and bring the title of Games Victor back to District 1."

"Well Districts 11 and 12 will also bring back the title this year." Caeser said.

"Them too..."

"Well what are you liking so far about the Capitol? It is your first time here is it not?"

"Yes it is Caeser. Well so far I find the entire city a attractive place to live. If I had enough money in my trust fund, I would move here."

"Well if you win then you just might." Then the buzzer went off, meaning my interview is over. So I sit back down.

**District 9: Corey Dammerson's POV**

Cesar went down the line, from boy girl and it continued with that till he reached me, the first of my district to be interviewed.

"Well you're just another one of those tributes who actually made history by returning to the Games." he said. "We never got any of that during the Hunger Games. Only just the victors returning in the last Hunger Games ever in Panem. So that has to be a bigger honor than returning home a two time victor wouldn't you agree?"

"Well I can't really speak for the districts that won last year, because only a few of them can bring home two Games victories, but I do think it is an amazing achievement for some districts in sending back returning tributes."

"That it is..." Cesar continued to question me until the buzzer went off and he moved on to Tammy.

**Capitol: Anthony "Tony" Lansing's POV**

"Well the long lost brother of Tim Lansing, our missing Head Gamemaker. Now you ran away years ago because your brother got more attention than you. That really has to take a toll on your mental stablity."

"Well you're right Caeser." I reply. "It really has taken it's toll on me, though I was pretty surprised that my family still remembered me after all of these years, during my visits, my family came to see before they had to leave the mansion. Because tribute's families weren't allowed to stay with the tributes. But they all told me that they still loved me, even though Tim got most of the attention, their love never died out, and they really thought I had died and been cremated. But I survived on the streets and even hid during the war in the Capitol."

"Well great to hear about your family still loving you, but it's your brother who has gone missing. Possibly kidnapped by Loyalists who are angry at Mr. Lansing for killing your grandfather."

"Well my grandfather was a monster for the Hunger Games, and he also tried to kill my brother and cousin last year. Actually grandpa Snow did kill my brother years ago, but death itself couldn't keep my brother away forever. Now the Loyalists are out to finish the job."

"Before that buzzer rings and I have to move on to your partner. Is there anything you'd like to say to the kidnappers that took your brother?"

"Give me my brother back alive and well, and I won't have to hunt you down and kill you myself!"

The buzzer went off and I took my seat again. Angry at whoever abducted my nephew and niece's father and took my brother away from us.

**Capitol: Ayssa Gamble's POV**

My partner seemed angry, I couldn't stop thinking about it as I was interviewed by Caeser, my favorite television personality in all of Panem. He interviews me on my father's new casino and then he tells me that he has been there, and loved it. I'm honored and flattered at the same time, which is my reply with a smile on my face. As with the other tributes, he asks me on the Capitol's strategy and then congratulates Tony and I on being team captains this year. Then the buzzer went off, and I had to sit down, as the interviews for District 13 was done before Caeser signed off for the night. We all were told that there will be a party on the roof of the training and we were all invited. After those stressful three days of training, and the interviews. I think we need some time to have fun. Because tomorrow was the arena, the moment we've been training for the past few days. The moment we were selected for...

**Author's Comment: It's almost time for Thanksgiving and I may have to return home from my relatives' house in Indianapolis early if he dies while we're away. God has surely blessed my entire family, and even blessed my uncle, because God is keeping him alive for this long. So until I hear my mom crying, then I know to stop updating and go into mourning mode. Until then... I'm giving you the most happiest of all of the chapters, well besides the victory crowning chapter, and maybe the victory tour chapter. That is if I decide to write the victory tour as a epilogue.**


	10. Off to Battle or Something

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the submitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**District 12: Kyra Kristile's POV**

I sit by my partner against the wall of the rooftop garden. As everyone has split up into groups and started talking to each other over cans of soda or cups of punch. Rory is talking to me and I'm paying close attention to every word he has to say. He's telling me about his time in District 13, and what he did during the rebellion, I told him what I was doing, which was trying to stay alive from the bombs. Which was no easy task, but some took shelter in the mines with some of the workers. We survived because we hid in a safe place, while I know Rory's mentor Azrael hid in the sewers under the Seam. How he survived and escaped without any major injuries is beyond me, but the sewers provided him with some protection from the hydrogen bombs.

**District 8: Colette Brighton**

I was invited to join the Career Tributes of the Red Team, a proposal that I readily agreed to... It is not everyday that someone from a cesspool of crap like District 8 is allowed to join the Careers. In fact my good friend was killed by the Careers in the 74th Hunger Games, when she lit that fire. Stupid move, even if her intentions was to keep warm. I guess that's what made the Gamemakers of the Hunger Games wankers. Their idea of dropping the temperature at night to below fifty degrees to help the Careers hunt down their competition. Which they don't really have much of during the Hunger Games. But that year was an exception, as Katniss and Peeta gave the Careers a run for their money.

Though there is one big question on my mind, and I had to ask D4 it right away.

"Allura, if you're a Career tribute, why did you get a mere one on your test score the other day?" I hit a nerve with the question, and Allura broker into tears and ran away crying again. Oops I did it again...

**District 1: Emmagarde "Emma" Stewart's POV**

I have summoned District 12, 13 and only Rue to my group. Which only consisted of Districts 1 and 2. I had a surprise for them.

"Well after seeing your test scores from the other day, we're giving you a invitation to join us in the Games tomorrow." I say. "You have to decide tonight. Even though we're all on the same team, we're all going to split into seperate groups and conquer the arena. I want to know if you guys are with us in our camp or are you going to go out on your own?"

They all agreed right there, five new members of the Careers, and we're all ready for these games. The Red Team is going to win this year!

**Mentor: Gale Hawthorne's POV**

"Hey Azrael!" I call out as Azrael was with the mentors of District 1 and 13. "Can you explain to me why nobody volunteered in Rory's place?"

"I thought you accepted the idea of your brother entering the Memorial Games?" he replied.

"I did... Until I learned the entire arena was going to be underwater. I don't like the idea of a crack in the hull of the arena causing a massive flood that will kill Rory, you know?"

"I know, but Paylor did tell us when we arrived here that the arena will has have shielding on the outside, keeping the hull intact and water from entering. Don't worry, we're not losing anymore tributes this year. Rory will be safe..."

"Yeah it was last year that made me scared of even letting Rory's name going into those drums this year."

"Go talk to Rory, and see how he feels about the situation."

"I would but Dahlia discourages mentors from talking to another District's tributes. She said it not me."

"Oh and we have to get Dahlia up here." August said. Remembering she has to brief the tributes on the new arena. "Could you go get her? She would be down on the second floor in her room. Probably feeding the baby or putting him to sleep."

"On it." I say heading to the elevator, which I take down to the second floor. I knock on the door to Dahlia and Caligula's shared bedroom. To which Caligula opens the door.

"She just got Julius to fall asleep, this had better be good Gale." he says.

"I was told to get Dahlia upstairs to brief the tributes on the arena for this year."

**Head Gamemaker: Tim Lansing's POV**

I was taken into a new room inside the underground facility of District 13. I learned that it was the same facility that I was brought back from the dead in. Now it's a base of operations for the Loyalists. The door opens again in a minute after I was dumped inside, and to my surprise, it was one of the most feared Peacekeepers that ever joined the Peacekeepers, I see Paylor fired him for what he did to District 12 under Snow's orders to make the district miserable as possible before the Quarter Quell.

"Romulus Thread... Still alive I see." I say, but I receive a whip lashing across the face for my smart mouth.

"Timothy Lansing... I see you have a certain disrespect for authority. It was that disrespect that caused unrest in all Districts, that led up to the Mockingjay Revolution. The very same revolution that I survived and was promptly fired from my job, because that new President wanted to give the Districts and Capitol freedom. The Districts never did deserve freedom! They deserved to be oppressed by your grandfather! But now because of you and that Mockingjay Ms. Everdeen, the Districts no longer live in fear and the Peackeepers have returned to the same lazy responsibilites they did before I was in charge of District 12!"

"I see you blindly follow my grandfather, even though he's dead for good, his body cremated and buried in an unmarked grave. So nobody will pay their respects to him!"

This resulted in another lashing from the weapon of choice for Thread.

"Enough traitor!" Thread said. "Don't worry, President Paylor will get what's coming to her, and we've got someone else who will restore Snow's glory, and it won't be his granddaughter either! You can come in now Madam President!"

There is only two people who can be referred as Madam President. One of them is dead, and the other is in office. I know it's not the latter, so I'm not surprised when I see that it was Alma Coins, another Phoenix.

"Alma Coins... What a surprise..." I say. She enters and merely smiles.

"You know you were always my favorite rebel, but now I see you're my enemy." she says. "Thread, take him to the Chamber. You know who will enjoy his company."

I was dragged into a torture chamber, where I was thrown in by Loyalist Peacekeepers, with Thread closing the door with a evil smile on his face. I know I'm not alone and I look to see the lifeless sea green eyes of the person sitting in the corner.

"Finnick?" I say in surprise. "Finnick Odair?"

"Yeah it's me, who's asking... Tim Lansing? I knew I reconized you from somewhere, you were with us during the rebellion, how did you get here?"

"Coins wants me out of the way in order to take back what belonged to Snow. I don't get it, she hated Snow with a vengeance. Why is she now supproted his cremated butt?"

"They needed a leader and General Gamble wasn't going to cut it. So they used the Lazarus-Genesis Project and then brainwashed her to make her the new leader of the Loyalist Rebellion."

"Great, she must've been hijacked."

"Bingo, and she put up no resistence to it either. She more than wlecomed it, if it meant killing the Girl On Fire, killing the Mockingjay."

"I see you were made a Phoenix too."

"Yeah and I showed a lot of resistance to the hijacking. They will never make me one of them."

"Glad to hear it, but how do we get out of here?"

"I took some lessons to making a communications device from Beetee, I haven't tested it yet, but I know we can contact District 13 and get some help."

"Well let's try it. The Memorial Games are going to start in a few hours and we need to get out of here. In case the Loyalists are trying something during the Games, possibly to the tributes themselves."

"Okay, but one question first. The Memorial Games?"

I sit there in a look of shock, he's been down here for far too long and they never bothered to giving him a TV? I explained the whole situation to him, as he got out the device and started it up.

**District 5: Battler Stanson's POV**

I woke up and got dressed in simple clothes, like a shirt and pants. Then my stylist and I went to the roof where my tracker was injected and my equipment handed to me. I was told not to put on the equipment until after I put on my uniform in the launch room with my partner. The hovercraft took us for a two hour ride to the arena, and when I got out. I was surprised, I was standing on an oil rig of some sorts. Though I shouldn't be surprised, I was told about it last night. I see Cin get off her hovercraft and then we are escorted into our launch room, that will take us down into the arena.

**District 11: Rue Lorento's POV**

Ed and I sit down on the couch that spans half of the launch room, without our stylists of course. We were given our outfits for the Games as we travelled to the arena. It is nothing more than a white jumpsuit with a gold mockingjay within a gold circle design on the back. My hair is tied into a ponytail, as is Ed's shoulder length hair.

"I forgive you..." I tell him. "I've been thinking about it last night, and we're on a team, and we need to be there with our teammates. We can't be fighting like this..."

"Well thank you Rue. I'm not really a racist, but did let that word slip out of my mouth. I promise I will never say it again."

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's bring home victory to District 11 again this year."

"Yes..."

We were greeted by Claudius Templesmith on a small holographic screen above the door to the launch room. The door shuts itself close, and Claudius is giving us his speech on the rules of these Games, and ends with saying 'May the odds be ever in our favor'. It is kind of cheesy and strnage to be hearing those same words from the Hunger Games, but the Memorial Games derived from the said Games. So it should come to no surprise that they couldn't think of a new catch phrase for these Games. We were told to wait in our launch rooms for sixty seconds, then the doors will open with the sound of the opening gong. Oh no, the doors ain't rigged with mines or anything like that... One of the other things taken from the Hunger Games is the sixty second wait to run to the Cornucopia. So in these Games, all tributes has to wait on a pad or in the launch room to begin, or else they're automatically eliminated and teleported out of the arena. I guess they're giving us some time to formulate a plan for the Cornucopia. But Ed and I just sit there and wait for the gong ring out over the P.A. System.

**Author's Comment: Well my uncle has passed away and I should go to bed early, as calling hours and the service is all tomorrow, as well as the funeral dinner. I've been thinking about this, but it seems that writing is my escape from the grief of losing a loved one, and helps me cope with every hardship I go through in life. So I guess I'll try to update this week, and not take anytime off. Tomorrow I plan on taking my new laptop to calling hours and write as much as I can. See you all this week sometime with the next chapter.**


	11. Let the Games Begin Again

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the submitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**District 13: Megan's POV**

We wait in our room for the gong to signal us into the arena. We only have a few more seconds till it's time, and the countdown clock appears on the holographic screen above the door.

When the gong rings over the P.A. System, Claudius comes back on, as the doors open to let us inside.

"The second Memorial Games has begun! May the best team win!" he announces. Vin and I rush into the underwater facility, that acts as the arena for this year's games. We run to the Cornucopia, which this year is just a large room full of backpacks with supplies. We grab as many packs as we could. Without being eliminated by the competition. I look briefly before the girl from the Capitol fires her laser at me. I dodge the shots and run off with my supplies, while Vin runs off with his.

**District 10: Hadley Daray's POV**

I make a run for the Cornucopia, hoping to get some stuff for my partner and I. Sadly that was not the case. As I reach for an orange backpack with hopefully food and water, I see a flash of light envelope me. Then that is when I realize that I fall to the floor of the Exit Room. I was eliminated and the watch tells me it was the girl from District 1 who eliminated me.

"Damnit!" I shout.

**District 9: Tammy Augustine's POV**

Corey and I grab our stuff for the Games. However just as Corey was running towards me, he gets eliminated by the boy of District 5. His stuff hits the floor, and I don't bother going in to grab it, but everybody else does, and the boy tributes of Districts 3, 4, and 5 were all eliminated. I just made a run for it. I know Clove won't be happy with Corey right now, nor me for that matter.

**District 8: Colette Brighton's POV**

I duck in time for a laser fly over my head, and hit my partner in the chest. He vanishes and I know he's been eliminated from the Games. Oh well, I didn't really need him anyway. I grab only one pack before I know that's too dangerous to stay hear. I run with the pack over my shoulder, not looking back as I search for my group in the arena. Which I find is eliminating the competition at the Cornucopia.

**District 6: Xelena Vanderbilt's POV**

It's ironic ain't it? That one moment you're grabbing supplies off of shelves of the room we're released in, and then the next minute. No matter how much training I went through, no matter what my test score was in the Mock Games. I'm hit from behind, by an opposing tribute from the other team. Well it happened to me and I find it a bit ironic as I throw my equipment onto the floor in a fury. I guess I have to wait and see if the Red Team wins this year. I do hope so...

**District 2: Wayne Bennis's POV**

Colette joins us with the Career Tributes. It must be an honor for non Career tributes to actually join our ranks. I know it's an honor for her being on our team. As her test score was remarkable, and her training as a young girl in military protocol and weaponry is a great help. She had to have been too young to help in the rebellion, maybe her family managed to survive and escape until the rebellion was over, when District 8 started their uprising. But I may never know for sure, if she doesn't tell us a bit about herself during evening when everybody takes a break. Then again Careers hunt down the other tributes at night. So we'll till tomorrow morning before going to sleep. Livia, Emma, Colette, Leif, Ed, Rue and I all wait till the room clears out before we take whatever supplies are left. Then we go to a spot for the rest of the day.

**Author's Comment: Well so begins the Games. Which team will win and who will go back home as runner ups? Keep reading and find out.**


	12. I'm Sending Out An SOS

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the submitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**District 2: Livia Drusus's POV**

The Careers gather in a secluded room of the northwestern side of the arena. I look out the windows and see all of the fish swimming by, totally carefree and oblivious as to is what is happening nearby. The anthem of Panem plays and we look at our watches, more like bracers to see all who was eliminated. It turns out to be only six this time around. Last year it was like thirteen who got eliminated at the Bloodbath, the beginning of every Hunger Games style competition, lethal or not.

"Looks like we'll have to go hunting soon." Wayne says to the group. I know we have to go "hunting" for the other team. After the anthem ends and everybody is resting either in their hiding spots or safe zones eating the food they managed to get before being shot at, we decide to go on the offensive as well. But I know we're not the only Career group in this arena. The Red Team Careers, the remaining tribute of District 4, the Capitol and whoever else they managed to recruit, are probably going out to eliminate tributes on our team right now. We'd better get a move on and so we do. Grabbing some dried fruit and beef jerky, with some water to wash it down.

**Capitol: Anthony "Tony" Lansing's POV**

I have never seen Allura so afraid, nor did I ever see her cry a literal river in the arena. We decided to get rid of the competition, we're the Careers of the Red Team after all. Allura is so clueless as what to do right now. Her partner was eliminated in the Bloodbath earlier today, so she's having a tough time trying to get through the Games without Scott. But she is with us and we're going to make sure she makes it through to the bitter end. We don't see any of the other tributes until we spot District 7 and the girl from District 5 running through the halls. I aim and fire at the three, however the laser bounces off the walls and somehow punctures a hole into the glass portion of the hull. The glass cracked and let in some water, but when it broke completely We all ran the way we entered, just as the flood control doors closed behind us.

**District 7: Gideon Rathe's POV**

When I saw Tim's brother aim at us, I had enough extinct to p0ush Shay and Tammy down to the floor, but then I saw the laser hit the glass and cause the flood of the hallway. We quickly ran the way we came, getting back into the room just in time for the flood control doors to close behind us. I'm sure the Red Team Careers made it as well.

"Who would've thought these guns could do some damage?" I say.

"I don't think it was the laser that did it. Made it was a trap by the Gamemakers to make things more interesting." Cin suggested.

"It would be the most reasonable explanation." Shay added. "The arena WAS going to be used for the Hunger Games. Maybe they rigged a special explosive there for the laser to set off with a sensor?"

"They probably figured we would have enough brains to run, but didn't count on the flood doors closing rather quickly. It's a good thing we made it in time too. Or else we all would've been in a watery grave, and I hate to look down from Heaven and see Livia go through a depression like Elena is going through right now without Zeker in her life."

"Looks like we did luck out, but how can we move to other areas of the arena?" Shay asks.

"There are more than one hallway taking us out of here." Cin said, adjusting her glasses. "Let's just use those hallways as this one is closed forever."

**District 12: Kyra Krisitle's POV**

I don't know why it's so hard to find anybody in this massive facility, but it seems like it is hard to find the remaining tributes, despite our large number. I've split off from Rory's company for the time being. As I want to eliminate some tributes myself. However I never knew that a tribute from the other team could easily find me and shoot me in the back, literally. I never saw it coming and the next thing I know, I'm staring into the face the tech assistant, Dave... Well so much for my run in the Memorial Games.

**District 12: Rory Hawthorne's POV**

I heard my watch go off. It's more of a bracer with a computer touch screen on it. Either way I look at it and curse to myself as I see Kyra's been eliminated. But I continue on and find a secluded spot to hide until I can find the Red Team Careers.

**District 9: Corey Dammerson's POV**

I was back on land, no underwater arena for me. But as I sit in my team's camp in District 13, I hear a sound coming from the Peacekeeper tent, I stroll on over to find a machine giving out a series of beeps coming from it.

"What is this thing?" I ask. A Peacekeeper walks on over and listens to the beeping, He quickly notifies the head of the D13 Peacekeeping forces, Ventus Thomas, who comes over with another Peacekeeper. This Peacekeeper brings a notepad and pen with him. He sits down and starts writing down words, as if the beeping is some sort of code. I don't know much about this stuff. As I'm from a hunting district.

"It's old morse code." Thomas says. "That beeping means someone is sneding a message. You did good work hearing it. It could've been going on for hours if nobody heard the message."

He then receives the translated notes, and sighs. He accidentally drops the notes and I pick them up to read them. Now I know why he sighed. The notes read:

**HEAD GAMEMAKER TRAPPED INSIDE DISTRICT 13 FACILITY! SECRET FACILITY INSIDE SUBWAY STATION! LOCKED AND HEAVILY GUARDED! PLEASE ADVISE ALL PEACEKEEPER PERSONNEL THAT THERE IS CORRUPTION WITHIN THEIR RANKS! LOYALISTS ARE HIDING AMONGST THEM!**

**END OF MESSAGE...**

This can't be good, as Thomas is barking orders to his most trusted personnel, to find whoever sent that message.

**Author's Comment: I've decided to just end this chapter right there. I will continue this story in the next year. Early January, you can expect an update, and it may be the last chapter of this story. As in 2011, I have a third story in this series to write. Merry Christmas to all and Happy New Years. See you in 2011. Oh and before I forget, you remember in the first story that your submitted characters were going to be characters in a machinima series? Well it's been a while but it will now see the light of day. Coming in Feburary 2011, your characters of the First Annual Memorial Games, will be used in the upcoming World of Warcraft machinima webseries, The Soul Harvest Games. More details later...**


	13. Victory!

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the submitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**I want to be a superhero.**

**I want to fly so high.**

**I want to be a superhero.**

**Live forever and never gonna die.**

**-"Superhero" by Stereo Fuse**

**Head Gamemaker: Tim Lansing's POV**

Finnick Odair... God knows what will Annie's reaction be when he comes out of this facility, but he has to get out alive first, as do I. We sit and wait for our rescue, but I don't think we have that luxary, as Thread bursts into the room angry.;.

"You don't think I wouldn't find out about your little message?" he said. Then he grinned evilly. "I intercepted the morse code message you sent, but I let it go to it's final destination. So now Peacekeepers are on their way, but they will never rescue you."

I knew this was bad, but I also knew I had to do something. So I start out by charging and tackling Thread to the floor.

**District 13: Megan's POV**

The remainder of the Black Team decided to regroup. Where we all decided that we should finish the last four Districts of the Red Team. Last night we eliminated Districts 3, 4 and 12. We're deciding who we should eliminate next.

"Are you crazy Megan!" Ed said. "We should leave the girl from 8 for last! You saw her training score! She's like an demon from Hell!"

Shay speaks up next. "Eduardo is right Megan. We should eliminate the weaker tributes before we go after the stronger ones."

"Well what about both Capitol tributes?" I suggest. "Both are still in the game and I don't they are one of the stronger tributes for the Reds."

"Well Ayssa is the daughter of a former general during Snow's reign of terror." Gideon said. "So we should get rid of Tim's brother first and then bring her down."

"So it's settled, we eliminate the Capitol tributes first?"

"YES! So that is our final decision. We would take out the Capitol tributes.

**Head Gamemaker: Tim Lansing's POV**

Thread's head smacks into the wall of the hallway. I wipe the blood away from my mouth as he gets up.

"Not bad..." he said with a wicked smile. "Not bad at all."

He grabs his signature whip and tries to lsah out at me with it, but I easily dodge the leather tentacle as it flies above and to my side. Then he flings the whip at me again, and this time I let it wrap around my left wrist. My eyes glow red again, as I start seeing my opponent in the red vision again. However my body started to feel like it was growing hotter, like I was about to burst into flames. I wasn't very far off either.

**District 11 Mentor: Riri Lorento's POV**

I looked at the monitor in the control room for District 11. I notice my sister fighting against District 8, who seemed to have intercepted D11, then she falls to the floor in pain. Then I hear Thesh scream out in pain and I run to him, as does Nick. I touch his body and quickly pull my hand away.

"He's burning up Nick!"

**District 9 Mentor: Clove's POV**

I knew something was going on when I hit the floor and felt my body temperature rise to a unbelievable state. It was Tim, something was happening to Tim. It appears only those who were brought back from the dead by Dr. Monroe, has a psychic connection to Tim. Medics rush in to help me, by order of Dr. Monroe no less. It appears Rue, Thresh, Marvel, Glimmer and Caot are feeling the side effects of whatever it Tim is experiencing.

**Finnick Odair's POV**

I never seen anything like it, but then I was on the ground, screaming in pain and feeling my body burn up. Though through the extreme amounts of pain, I see fire swirling around Tim, then that fire engulfs his entier body. He just merely grabs Thread by the neck Then Thread screams out as he is soon set ablaze. Tim just drops him and Thread burns into ashes rather quickly. The flames were so hot that they just left ashes and Threads burned skeleton. Then it was over, Tim returned to normal and I can now get back up. The pain and heat is gone.

"What the hell was that?" I ask.

"I have no clue, but it must be some kind of mutation in my Genesis Protocals." he replies.

"You were created to be a god Tim Lansing." I knew that voice, it was General Gamble. When I was a male prostitute for the Capitol, one of my clients was Gamble's wife. I remembered his voice and hated him with every breath I took.

"Dr. Monroe knows of this mutation and it was no accident." Gamble continues. "He originally brought you back so you can help rule Panem with an iron fist alongside your grandfather."

Tim then rams his fist into Gamble's stomach. So hard that it knocks the wind out of him.

**District 11: Rue Lorento's POV**

I return to normal... I don't understand what happened, but when I look up, I see Eduardo who was beside me get eliminated from the game, and by the girl from 8 no less. I hold out my gun and fire three shots. The first two were misses, but the third hit her in the chest, and she lets out a scream of denial before she vanishes.

I roll to nearby cover, and take notice that what was supposed to be a ambush for the Capitol tributes, became a full out gunfight between the remaining tributes of both teams. Now that District 8 has been eliminated from competition, the remaining Districts of the Red Team are easy pickings, and are eliminated quickly. But then we lost Vin as he eliminated Marx at the same time Marx eliminated him. Soon the last two tributes were Ayssa and Tony. We are going to win... I know it...

**Tim Lansing's POV**

General Gamble was still spouting his lies about me working with my late grandfather. I know these are lies as grandpa Snow always hated my very exsistance.

"I will never believe you..." I say. "Snow hated my very exsistance, he would never want me working for him."

But... You can become one of us, fight for us Mr. Lansing." Gamble said, but a bullet ripped through his chest, then another and another. He looks at me and mouthes something before falling to the floor dead. I think he said to tell Ayssa about Coin's betrayal, and I'm confused until I see Alma Coins holding a gun. Now I know why mouthed those words out, Coins just betrayed the Loyalists.

"Why? Why did you just do that?" I ask her.

"Did he really think that I would just join the remainder of Snow's followers?" she replies. "I hate Snow with a fiery vengeance! I want to be in charge! ME! Not that whore Paylor! If it wasn't for that damn Mockingjay, the Hunger Games would continue with only Capitol children, until I was satisfied with the sorrow that the Districts had to go through for seventy-five years! Yet Paylor takes over and starts these Memorial Games? Then she gives you, the Phoenix, the job of Head Gamemaker? I don't think so!"

I ball my hands into fists, and then I charge at her. Letting out a loud war cry as I get ready to deliver a devastating blow to her.

**District 13: Megan's POV**

I aim and fire the only shot to Ayssa's chest. She vanishes in a flash of light, and trumpets are played over the sound system. Indicating we won the Memorial Games. I am pretty excited that I won on my first Games. Claudius congratulates the Black Team on winning the Games and tells us to return to the launch rooms, we were being sent upwards to the surface, where we would be taken to District 13 by hovercraft.

**Tim Lansing's POV**

I deal the final kick to Coin's face, the old hag, she deserves the whooping of a life time that I just gave her. She slumps to the floor unconscious, and Finnick and I take our leave of the facility. Where we run into Thomas and his search team as we're heading to the exit. He holds out his hand and I shake it, then Finnick shakes it.

"You really know how to get a message to us." he said. "Using old morse code."

"It was Finnick's idea to use morse code to get you rescue us." I say. Then we finally leave this facility for good. Thomas says he's going to send a demolition team down to cave it all in for us. I tell I can hardly wait for that to happen.

When we get to the surface, we see the hovercraft land and let the victors out. By then everybody saw us and cheered for us. As if they knew what we had done. Katniss and Annie run up to Finnick and touch him to see if he's real. After realizing that he is, they hug him and say how they missed him. Then Katniss gave Annie and Finnick some time to catch up on current events. I smile as I watch the scene take place, the victorious Black Team are celebrating their win, while the Red Team congratulates them on winning. Then Megan turns to me and takes on a look of horror. She points to me and shouts.

"Look out! She's got a gun!" I turn around to see a beat up Alma Coins stand behind me with her gun in hand. However a arrow erupts out of her chest and she falls to the ground, finally dead. I look to see Prim standing with her sister's bow in her hands. Prim killed Coins out of an act of vengeance. She killed her first human being and I don't think anybody will care that she did, as long as it was Coins that was killed a second time.

**Capitol: Ayssa Gamble's POV**

I'm back in the Capitol again... Attending my father's funeral, as they fold up the flag and give it to my mother. Tim is present and explains my father's death at the hands of the traitorous Coins. At first I'm angry, because the Loyalists lost another battle to reclaim the Capitol. But now I understand why the Loyalists can't be in charge ever again. Because what I learned from my father's death, if we did even win against the current state of Panem, we would always betray each other and kill each other. It will never end with us. So now I'm on the current bandwagon, a new patriot to Panem and it's new way of life. Because I know Panem is in good hands with President Paylor...

**Author's Comment: That is it for this story, except the epilogue, which will show what happens after these Games and begins forshadowing for the third story, which be up shortly after the epilogue for this story.**


	14. Epilogue

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the submitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**District 13 Victor: Megan Gwyn's POV**

I have a full complete name! When we got to the Capitol for the victory ceremony, Tim quickly searched through the archives of District 14, and found my full name. He even found that my family is still alive according to all documents he could find. Even better is that I have sisters and a younger brother, who was in the civil war on the Capitol's side. He's still alive, though I have no clue where he is now. But someday I will find Daniel Gwyn, my brother.

But before I can find my family, and let them know that I'm alright, I have to go on the Victory Tour. Yet it is at District 2 that I find...

"Mom! Dad! Danny!" My family, I found my family in District 2, where my brother now trains Peacekeepers, alongside Staff Sergeant Sinclair. I have a nice reunion at the dinner, as Tim is discussing whatever with Cato and Clove, I'm updating my family on what happened ever since the war ended. I tell them that I found a home with District 13, and I will be making that as my official home, as I'm a victor for 13. They make a promise that they will visit me and even try to visit me at the Reapings for the Memorial Games. Because now I'm a victor, and I have to mentor the next tributes to go into an areana in Panem.

**District 11 Victor: Rue Lorento's POV**

Tim explained to Thresh and I, that Dr. Monroe can't explain the mutation to Tim's Genesis Protocals. But that experience we all suffered was because of a mutation in Tim. And yes Dr. Monroe knew about the psychic connection between all of us. Anybody who was revived by the Lazarus-Genesis Project, will have that connection. I just don't know why we didn't notice Finnick or Coin's prescense before? It doesn't matter now. Coin is dead for good, and Finnick is spending time with his wife and son, trying to catch up on the last two years that he missed out on. Tim told Clove and Cato, then Marvel and Glimmer, when we reached their respective Districts. Funny I would've thought they would live in the Districts that they represent every year for the Games. Maybe someday they will, but right now, they have their homes to live in...

**Third Person...**

Inside another facility inside District 13. On a sub floor that no one really went down to when everybody lived underground D13. Were seven cryo-stasis chambers, one contained a dragon like Muttation, whose eyes snap open, as the liquid drains from all seven chambers...

The victory Tim Lansing earned will be shortly lived, as a new threat begins it's plans for Panem. Soon a new war will begin... A war against the rest of the world...

**Author's Comment: That's it for this story, I didn't want the epilogue to be very long, after all all of the storylines in this story have been resolved. Next up is the third and maybe the final story to this series. I have no idea if I can write a fourth one, but if I do, it'll be all about the Games and nothing else. But we'll see what happens, now won't we?**


End file.
